Smallkit's Revenge
by Amberleaf2000
Summary: Smallkit knew she was different. Her clan hates her for a reason they wouldn't say. After getting blamed for something that wasn't her fault she is desperate for revenge. How will she get her revenge? Why should she get revenge? Find out in this awesome warrior book! :D (I do not own warriors) (Book is finished)
1. Cats and Prologe

**Thunderclan:**  
Leader:

Hawkstar: Dark brown tom with white paws

Deputy:

Twigtail: Brown tom with thin tail

Medicine cat:

Softwater: White long-furred she-cat

Warriors:

Emberheart: Red pelted tom

Pinefur: Brown furred tom

Spiritsong: White, long furred she-cat with black ear

Dawnfur: Orange she-cat with amber eyes  
(Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Oakspots: White furred tom with dark brown spots

Nightpool: Black sleek tom with big brown eyes

Moletail: Black tom with a stub tail

Apprentices:

Dewpaw: White she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Swiftbreeze: Tortoiseshell she-cat  
(mother to: Wolfkit, Jaykit, and Smallkit)

Stonedust: Grey she-cat with brown eyes

Elders:

Frostfang: White tabby she-cat with a gray muzzle

**Riverclan:**  
Leader:

Troutstar: Grey tom with yellow eyes

Deputy:

Frogclaw: White tom with black spots  
(Apprentice: Nettlepaw)

Medicine cat:

Dragfoot: Brown tom with one crocked back leg

Warrior:

Jaydawn: Brown tabby she-cat with white tail tip  
(Apprentice: Songpaw)

Snowear: Black tom with white ear tips  
(Apprentice: Duskpaw)

Sunstorm: Dark gray tom with bright yellow eyes

Moonfur: Light gray tabby she-cat

Adderwhisker: White tom with black tail

Reedstorm: White, long-furred tom with black paws

Nursery:

Morningfeather: White she-cat with a gray tail tip  
(Kits: Snakekit, Vinekit, And Fernkit.)

Elders:

Shortstep: Brown tom with short legs

Fishleap: Pale tom with silver mark on head

**Windclan**  
Leader:

Rabbitstar: Brown tom with white paws

Deputy:

Harefur: Light tan tom with white tail tip

Medicine Cat:

Whitewhisker: White long furred she-cat

Warriors:

Heatherwind: Tan she-cat with green eyes  
(Apprentice: Sootpaw)

Crowflight: Large brown tom with blue eyes

Ravenwing: Sleek black tom with one white paw

Grassfoot: Gray tom with white legs

Meadowfoot: tortoise-shell she-cat  
(Apprentice: Eaglepaw)

Amberfire: Reddish she-cat with green eyes

Fernshade: Sleek light gray she-cat with

Queens:

Blossombreeze: Tan tabby she-cat with white paws

Elders:

Scarface: Brown tom with scars all along face

Swiftfoot: Black tom with white feet

**Shadowclan**  
Leader:

Leafstar: Elderly white she-cat with black flashes on paws and orange ear tips

Deputy:

Rockpelt: Gray tom with giant scar on cheek

Medicine cat:

Shadeflight: Grey she-cat with a dark gray tail

Warriors:

Toadsong: Dark tom with specks of gray on his fur  
(Apprentice Lizardpaw)

Silverfire: Beautiful gray she-cat with silk fur and blue

Hawkstrike: Light gray tom with amber eyes

Goosefur: Gray tom with bad temper

Liontail: Golden tom with fluffy tail

Snowflame: Dark she-cat with a white tail

Smalltooth: Gray tom with no lower tooth

Queens:

Lakeshine: Gray she-cat  
(Mother to Redkit, Icekit, Rainkit, and Eaglekit)

Snowstorm: White she-cat with green eyes  
(Mother to Jumpkit)

Elders:

Blackspots White tom black spots all over

Skyheart: Once a great warrior but had to retire from fail hearing

* * *

"Why are we here?" A brown tom asked as walking into a clearing where cats where sitting in a circle, there eyes where troubled. The cats lifted there heads and stared at him.  
"Greetings Bramblestar." A bright orange tom said as dipping his head. "We have come to talk about Smallkit." Bramblestar padded over to the leader.  
"Firestar what is wrong with Smallkit?" Bramblestar asked confused as sitting next to the wise leader.  
"What do you think! He will destroy Thunderclan then the others!" A tom with a black pelt and a white tail interrupted as Firestar opened his mouth to talk.  
"How do you know, Whitestar?" Bramblestar asked as curling his tail around his paws.  
"Jayfeather had a dream and in it he saw Smallkit standing on the great tree at a gathering and the clan cats underneath her were all dead!" He snarled back as lashing his tail.  
A white long furred she cat stood up. "This isn't a time for fighting we need to think of what to do." She sighed. "Can't you both at least stop fighting each other in Starclan."  
"Silentstar shut up and stay out of other cats business!" A white cat hissed.  
"Listen we are now all bickering with each other!" Firestar yowled as standing up. "We need a plan to stop it from happening." He sat back down and took a deep breath. "Does anyone have any ideas?"  
"We can't do anything." A voice said from behind her. They turned to see a cat  
step out of the shadows.  
"Hello Dovewing." Firestar meowed calmly gazing at the warrior as she padded down to join them.  
"Can't Thunderclan keep warriors out of anything private!" Whitestar spat with anger.  
"Dovewing why do you say that?" Firestar asked the warrior ignoring Whitestar's outburst.  
"If we warn the clans they might be afraid of Smallkit." Whitestar let out a hiss of annoyance, then one cat shushed him. Dovewing looked at Whitestar then continued. "If they are afraid of Smallkit that might make him evil in the first place." Dovewing looked at the all the leaders gazes embarrassed.  
"So that means." Bramblestar started sadly. Dovewing nodded slowly.  
"It would be better if they raised Smallkit not knowing what would happen in his future. Maybe then everything might change then he won't be the cruel cat that Jayfeather dreamed about." Dovewing finished and then licked her paw and drew it over her ear. All the leaders sat stunned, thinking of if that was the right choice.  
"Are we really going to listen to this cat?" Whitestar hissed annoyed. One or two cats mummer there agreement but they didn't speak up.  
"Then it is settled." Firestar announced as standing up. "Starclan will do nothing and hope for Smallkit to not be like it says in the prophecy." The cats murmured among themselves before standing up and stretching. Whitestar said nothing as he stalked past the other leaders. He stopped behind them.  
"May the clans live when fear strikes their heart." He growled before dashing away. Bramblestar flicked his ear. "What if Whitestar ignores us and tells the clan anyway." Firestar looked at the former leader with a curt look. "Then may Smallkit not be blamed, after all you used to be blamed for your father but look at you now, you where clan leader and saved the clans many times over no one even cares that he was your father." "I did nothing!" He protested, Firestar waved his tail. "Exactly so they will trust Smallkit." He meowed his gaze soft then he ran leaving Bramblestar alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
"Take this rabbit brains!" Smallkit's brother Wolfkit snarled as leaping onto a leaf. The leaf flattened over his weight. Smallkit sighed as she watched from the nursery. She had been trying to avoid Wolfkit, because he would always embarrass her or get her in trouble with the whole clan.  
"Great job Wolfkit I can see you are turning into a great fighter." Their father, Pinefur praised as padding over to Wolfkit. He quickly got off the leaf and stood straighter.  
"I also been working on my stalking skills want to see them?" Wolfkit boasted. Smallkit flicked her ears. _Father never says anything like that to me._ She thought glumly still standing in the entrance of the nursery. In all of her life, she has never impressed Pinefur, but it seemed impossible since he hardly even care of what she does any more.  
"Sure." Pinefur purred happily.  
Wolfkit got down on his haunches and slowly, paw step by paw step move slowly toward the leaf. His back was way to high and his tail was dragging nosily along the ground. He stopped then pounced at the leaf when he was a tail length away. "Great!" His father purred rubbing his cheek on Wolfkit's muzzle. "But if I where you I would practice keeping your haunches down and your tail flat on the ground." Wolfkit nodded quickly then practice getting lower to the ground. _Maybe this is my chance to impress him!_ Smallkit thought excitedly as scampering out into the clearing.  
Wolfkit's eyes darkened as he saw her but didn't say anything.  
"I can leap on the leaf to." She cried breathlessly as getting into a crouching position and started stalking to the leaf. Pinefur looked at her board but stayed where he was. Keeping her tail straight and her haunch down she kept slowly to the leaf not taking her eyes off it to show that she was focused. She bunched her muscles ready to spring her eyes still locked on the leaf imagining the leaf as a mouse.  
"Owl!" Wolfkit screech startled Smallkit causing her to lift her head in alarm. Hawkstar head popped out of the leaders den at once.  
"Where?" He demanded as unsheathed his claws and spiked his fur.  
Smallkit saw a large brown leaf float easily down to the ground.  
"Sorry it was a leaf." Wolfkit said embarrassed bowing his head in shame. Hawkstar looked relieved and let his fur lay flat.  
"Good thing it was. And I can see that you are turning in loyal warrior." Hawkstar said as dipping his head in respect then turned and vanished into the leaders den. Wolfkit shot a mocking look at Smallkit. _He meant to do that to mess me up!_ She thought bitterly she got up and walked away with her tail high. _I am not going to let them think I that I am mad. _She thought proudly, Pinefur watched her for a couple of heart beats then turned back to Wolfkit.  
"Now lets work on that crouch of yours." Pinefur said, Smallkit felt a stone drop in her belly but continued walking. _Why didn't he want me to try that move again!_ She held her tongue to stop from wailing that aloud. She started padding over to the nursery when she noticed Jaykit pouncing on leaf. As soon as it was on the ground she pounced on another one. Swiftbreeze stood next to her after she caught a few more leaves her mother pressed her head against Jaykit and purred. She let out a quiet snarl in disgust then swerved and padded over to the medicine den.  
Smallpaw came in and a whiff of herb dust immediately hit her nose. Softwater didn't even notice as she sneezed, she was muttering something quietly under her breath that Smallkit couldn't understand.  
"Softwater?" She stammered polity hoping not to get her mad. Softwater turned to her and her gaze softened.  
"Well hello Smallkit. Do you need something?"  
"No!" She thought her pelt prickling with announce. She felt her pelt grow hot when she realized she snapped at the medicine cat. She shuffled her paws. "I mean I wondered if you needed any help."  
Softwater gazed at her a moment then turned back to the herbs.  
"Well it would always be good to have someone help out around here. Ever since Brackenbelly died." Softwater's stoppedfor a moment remembering the old medicine cat. Then she turned to Smallkit. "I better show you some herbs to before you sort them." She flicked her tail and Smallkit padded next to her. "Now let me show you the most important herbs to use."

Smallkit poked her head out of the elders den. She learned a lot from Softwater and just finished giving Frostfang poppy seeds and a juniper berry. She loved helping Softwater out. For the past moon she have been spending most of the time at the medicine den trying to help out as much as possible _I wish I could be the next medicine cat_. She thought wishing she could actually ask Softwater  
"Hey Herbkit!" A voice mocked behind her. Wolfkit padded over to her with Jaykit by his side. Smallkit flattened her ears in annoyance and spat out poppy seeds she was taking to Softwater and stared Wolfkit in the eyes.  
"For the last time I am not a medicine cat I am only helping out."  
Stonedust's new litter, Flairkit, Taintkit, and Beekit padded over and stood by Wolfkit's side, there eyes where filled with hatred.  
"Yeah right I know why, you want to be good at something!" Wolfkit teased Jaykit and the other laughed at Wolfkit's joke. _Why do they all listen to him like he's the leader_! She thought bitterly. "Now let's let Herbkit go back to doing what he is meant to do." Wolfkit said cold amusement in his voice. Anger went up and down her tail.  
"My name is not Herbkit!" She growled feeling herself lose control. Unable to stop herself she leaped at Wolfkit catching him by surprise. Wolfkit let out a squeal of terror as she dug her tiny claws as deep as they would go in Wolfkit's pelt. Blood welled from the spot she pounced on him. Jaykit leaped forward and pushed her off Wolfkit. He staggered back onto his feet a face that Smallkit never seen before crossed his face. _Betrayal? Anger?_ Smallkit couldn't know but she knew it was bad.  
"You shouldn't have done that." Wolfkit growled then leaped on top of Smallkit. He landed squarely on her shoulders pinning her painfully to the ground. His claws dug deep into her thin pelt and she felt blood trickle down her side. Feeling desperate she rolled onto her back getting Wolfkit off her then lashed out a paw at Wolfkit's head. Wolfkit hissed angerly and quickly nipped her back leg, hard. Smallkit let out a screech of pain and turned and swiped at his legs.  
"Stop that right now!" A deep voice growled. They both quickly separated and saw Hawkstar storming toward them, Beekit following him. _Tattle tail._ She thought when she realized that Beekit was ginning evilly.  
"Smallkit started it!" Wolfkit wailed as running and hiding behind the leader.  
"You where teasing me!" Smallkit whined.  
"No!" Taintkit objected taking a step forward.  
The other kits nodded in agreement.  
"It was Smallkit who pounced on Wolfkit because he was a better fighter." Beekit agreed. "Sounds like Smallkit is jealous." By now many warriors stopped to watch them with sharp interest. Hawkstar looked from Smallkit to Wolfkit then back at Smallkit. He closed his eyes then sat down, while Twigtail spoke quietly into Hawkstar's ear. He opened his eyes and finally spoke.  
"Smallkit what is your side of the story?"  
Smallkit looked down at her paws, feeling her pelt growing hot as she thought the whole clan gazing at her, her mother and father was watching behind their leader, disapproving glaces where on their faces.  
"Okay well I was giving Frostfang her medicine when Wolfkit started to taunt me. I couldn't help myself and I know what I did was wrong." She spoke quickly looking at her paws. She took a deep breath and lifted her head and stared Hawkstar straight in the eye. "But Wolfkit had no business in teasing me."  
"Liar!" Flairkit burst out. She saw Softwater also gazing at her, sadness in her eyes.  
The clan burst out in uneasy mummers.  
"Enough." Hawkstar finally said as waving his tail. "I will discuss this with the senior warriors to decide what Smallkit punishment will be." Anger pulsed through her.  
"But what about Wolfkit!" She blurted. Hawkstar glared at her with a stern look.  
"He wasn't the one who attacked. Go get your wounds fixed then go to the nursery and stay there." He ordered sharply. Smallkit let out a squeak then raced into the medicine den. She sat on the floor of the medicine den and looked around at the herbs. She grabbed some cobwebs and placed them gently on her wound.  
By the time she was done Softwater pushed her way into the medicine den. She looked at Smallkit proudly.  
"How did you know what herb to use?" Softwater asked looking at her wounds closely to see if she missed anything.  
"I know that cobwebs stop bleeding so I used that and it on my cuts." Smallkit announced proudly. "Did you find out what my punishment will be?" Smallkit's heart sank when she realized that Softwater's gaze was filled with sadness.  
"I am so sorry." Softwater voice was hardly louder then a whisper. "But you have to stay in the nursery until your apprentice ceremony. I tried to defend you, I really did but they wouldn't listen." Smallkit felt like she ate a stone.  
She turned and slowly trudged out of the medicine den, ignoring Softwater's plea.  
She saw Wolfkit sneak out of the elders den following was Jaykit, Taintkit, Flairkit, And Beekit.  
She padded a little faster and went inside the nursery. It was dark and warm, remembering when she was a kit of how she didn't have a worry in the world. She purred remembering when she took her first steps out of the nursery how cold she felt. She curled up into a ball and put her tail over her nose, and slowly drifted off in an uneasy sleep wishing she had her mother to sleep next to.

* * *

**Please Review It Really Helps :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Smallkit looked out of the nursery sadly.  
Over two moons have passed since she was confined to the nursery and it wasn't easy. Wolfkit insisted that Smallkit needed to have her own nest at night so she had to sleep alone, she also been sharpening her claws on a bone she had been hiding under her nest. She looked down at her claws admiring how sharp they where. _Better then my dull claws before._ She told herself. Softwater also was getting sick and Flairkit started to do medicine apprentice tasks because they needed a medicine cat. She clawed the ground with her claw._ Why couldn't I do that? I wanted to be a medicine cat!_ She wanted to wail, but she held it back. She was about ready to sleep when she heard some soft talking near the nursery.  
Smallkit strained her ears to listen in but couldn't hear anything. Quietly she got up and slowly exit the nursery and followed where the voice was coming from.  
She hid behind a rock so none of her clan mates could see her and listened.  
"I don't get Smallkit attitude." A deep voice meowed. Pinefur talking about me! She told herself.  
"Well she is jealous." A different soothing voice meowed. And Swiftbreeze! Why doesn't she understand me? She wanted to yowl but then she would get in even more trouble. "Wolfkit is the stronger fighter, Jaykit is the better hunter, and Smallkit..." Swiftbreeze voice trailed off thinking of something to say.  
"She isn't special at all! That isn't a reason to attack Wolfkit." Pinefur growled. "He shouldn't even be in this clan." By now his pelt was bristling in rage. "We should of never had him!" He spat the sentence in disgust. What does he mean? She thought bitterly as sliding how her claws and sinking them in the ground.  
"Well maybe if we tell Smallkit."  
"No!" Pinefur was never this mad before. He took in a few steady breaths before continuing. "It would only upset her more." What would? The thought burned in her mind but she turned and dashed back to the nursery before she was seen. As soon as she got in their she heard a familiar voice shout out.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" She quickly scrambled out of the den to see Wolfkit and Jaykit's pelt standing close to the high rock, there pelts neatly groomed. She dashed over to join them. Mouse brain! Why didn't you remember to groom yourself. She thought as turning and licking herself in quick strokes.  
"As you all know Thunderclan needs more warriors." Hawkstar began. "These kits have reached there sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. Wolfkit come forward." Wolfkit gave an exited bounce and padded up to the leader. "Until this kit has earned his warrior name he will be known as Wolfpaw. Twigtail." Hawkstar flicked his tail and the deputy stepped forward. "I wish you to mentor Wolfpaw, teach him that even though he is a great fighter he doesn't always have to fight to win." Twigtail dipped his head and Wolfkit went over to touch noses with his new mentor. "Jaykit until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Jaypaw. Pinefur come here." Pinefur looked happy. "You will mentor Jaypaw." Jaypaw quickly touched noses with her father. Smallkit's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her stomach. _I wonder who my mentor will be?_ She thought feeling her legs shake. "Smallkit until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Smallpaw. Moletail step forward." Smallkit felt a stone drop in her belly. No not Moletail he is the meaner then Frostfang! She wanted to sink into the ground and never come up. How come they get all the good warriors and I get one with half a tail? She wanted to ask Hawkstar but instead she went and touched noses with her new mentor.  
"Jaypaw!"  
"Wolfpaw!"  
"Smallpaw."  
The clan chanted Smallpaw's name with less enthusiasm but she didn't care. Finally I can leave this camp! The cats started to scatter slowly back on to regular things. Smallpaw turned to her mentor.  
"What are we going to do first?" She blurted out quickly. Moletail looked at her with a stern glance.  
"First you have to get new bedding for Frostfang."  
"What!" Smallpaw stammered bewildered and confused. Why isn't he showing me the territory or teaching me battle moves? The thought crossed her mind as Wolfpaw and Jaypaw headed out of camp with there mentors.  
"Why not? Or do you think that the Frostfang would like to haul in moss herself." Moletail growled. "Now come on!"

Smallpaw curled into her nest in the apprentice den.  
After she gave the elder new bedding Moletail told her to get something to eat and then to rest. She unsheathed her claws in anger. When am I going to actually do something helpful for my clan! She felt her claws dig deep in the moss. The thought haunted her of how Moletail would never teach her anything helpful. No don't think about that. She put her tail over her nose and tried to sleep.  
She nearly feel asleep when Wolfpaw and Jaypaw burst into the den. She lifted her head up.  
"Guess what Smallpaw! We went and explored the territory and it was huge and Jaypaw caught prey on his first day and I nearly caught a squirrel as big as me." Wolfpaw boasted proudly. Smallpaw let out a snort and curled up again when a paw prodded her side. "Hey you never told us what you did." Wolfpaw sneered. _I have to tell them some time._ A voice in her head told her. She lifted her head, looked Wolfpaw straight in the eyes.  
"I got bedding for Frostfang." Jaypaw and Wolfpaw both stood there for a couple of seconds then burst out laughing.  
"That is the worst thing ever!" Jaypaw teased. Smallpaw put her head on her paws. A paw jabbed her in the ribs, hard.  
"Hey I forgot to tell you. We are going to track a badger we wanted to see if you want to come." Wolfpaw meowed. Smallpaw sat there stunned. Is he being serious? She looked behind her to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else. "Smallpaw I am talking to you." He snapped bitterly. Her attention snapped back to Wolfpaw.  
Smallpaw nodded slowly.  
"Great meet us near the lake near down and we'll give you instructions from there." Wolfpaw said as turning and exiting the den. Jaypaw looked at her then also followed her brother. Her heart pounded. _Maybe we can get along after all_. She told herself as closing her eyes and going into a peaceful dream.

Smallpaw woke up hearing a bird call in the distance. She opened her eyes looked around and closed her eyes. She snapped open her eyes when she remembered meeting the apprentices down by the lake. Quickly she got up and ran out of the apprentice den. Oakspots was in the dirt place tunnel so it was impossible to leave that way. Mouse dung I never even left camp before how will I find the lake. She told her self sadly. Just get out of camp then worry about it. Quietly as possible she could got up against the wall and slowly kept out of the gorse tunnel. Thank Starclan that my pelt is black and can easily blend in. She told herself happily as getting out and looking around the forest. Wow! This place is huge! She spun in circled not seeing an end to the trees. She inhaled the sent and realized she could smell something else to. Mud, fish, and salt. The lake must be the way it's coming from! She inhaled again and realized she needed to keep going straight.  
She started to trot keeping her head high so she could direct herself to the lake. _There!_ Three black shapes where sitting looking at the water waiting.  
"Hey!" She called out, breaking into a dash.  
They all turned as she called out.  
"Good your here." Wolfpaw said, his eyes unreadable.  
"Okay so how are we going to fight the badger?" Smallpaw asked, then getting into an attacking crouch practicing fighting the badger.  
The three apprentice's shot each other glances finally Dewpaw spoke.  
"I found some fur of a badger." She pointed her tail to the tuft of fur on the ground. "Each of us are going to spread out and try to find it's trail. Who ever kills it first wins."  
Smallpaw slid out her claws. Finally I can use them! She thought proudly imagining the clans faces when she comes home with a badger pelt.  
"Wait a minute how can we fight a badger? When we where kits a patrol came to camp and they where injured from a badger. How can we take one on by ourselves?"  
"Oh they where meaning it was from a fox. A badger is as big as an.." Dewpaw  
stopped to think. Quickly Jaypaw joined in.  
"As a mouse only it has a little bigger teeth." The other apprentices nodded.  
Then they all turned and trudged off in different part of the forest. _Crud what way should I go_? She smelled the air. Mouse, Catmint, Squirrel, there! A slight  
breeze of badger sent hit her nose. Quickly she ran following the smell feeling twigs snap and scrape against her pelt.  
The sent became stronger the closer she became. Now she was practically chocking in it's sent. This is from something the size of a mouse? She thought getting the feeling that the badger was a lot bigger then what they told her. Suddenly she felt a paw slam behind her head and everything went black.

* * *

**Please Review because it helps me improve this story and next chapter should be coming out real soon**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Smallpaw woke up hearing angry snarls She lifted her head to see a giant black thing with a white stripe down it's head swinging it's claws at something. Everything was blurry and it was hard to see who it was. She blinked a couple of times and realized her clan mates where fighting it!  
Suddenly a red figure slumped to the ground and stayed their unmoving.  
"No!" A cat shrieked as running over the body. Slowly Smallpaw got to her feet. She swayed back and forth but finally found her footing. Now everything was clear the unmoving shape was Emberheart and Pinefur was above him burying his nose in his fur. Hawkstar and Twigtail where still fighting the black thing.  
Smallpaw took a step forward ready to fight the thing but she fell on the ground. Her head pounded so hard it felt like it was going to burst. Then she saw Softwater and Flairkit racing toward her. She let out a grown as her head pounded even louder. Softwater quickly dropped herbs that she had brought. As Flairkit ran over to Emberheart. Softwater examined Smallpaw head to tail.  
"You got a nasty wound on your head." She mummer half to herself. She grabbed Feverfew and gave it to her. "Eat it it will help for your head ache." She ordered quickly looking at more herbs. I remember this herb you don't have to tell me what it is! She thought crossly as chewing the plant. After she was done her head started to feel better and stopped pounding. "Now eat this." She said as giving her a juniper berry. She ate it and her heart started to slow down. "Now can you stand up?" She asked nosing her.  
"I think so." She said as standing up. Softwater pressed against her side supporting her.  
"Now let's get you back home." She said softly as guiding her slowly back to camp. Softwater coughed terribly on the way back which really worried Smallpaw.  
When she got there the whole clan was looking at her like she ate mouse bile. "Ignore the stares you got a bad wound that needs to be fixed." Slowly she guided Smallpaw to the medicine den and set her in a nest.  
"What about Emberheart!" She blurted out.  
"Flairkit is looking at him. But I don't think he is going to make it." She said softly as grabbing some cobwebs and placing then on her neck where the badger hit.  
"No." Smallpaw whispered breathlessly. Thanks to me a good warrior died and it's all my fault! She told herself unsheathing her claws.  
"Here chew on this." She said as holding out Thyme and Poppy seeds. Smallpaw chewed it and slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"It's her fault Emberheart is dead!" A voice snarled snapping Smallpaw from her dream.  
"Yes I know, but we don't know what she was doing." She recognized the sweet voice of Softwater who then broke out coughing.  
"You should feed her death berries! No one cares about Smallpaw anyway." By that comment made Smallpaw shake.  
"Pinefur your own daughter and you want to kill her!" Softwater gasped surprise in her mew. Pinefur? He wants me dead. The words sent a chill down Smallpaw's spine. Then she remembered the black and white thing and Emberheart.  
Pinefur said something that she couldn't make out.  
"You at least need to support her. I am going to talk to her when she gets up to see why she did it but she is is a bad shock so I wouldn't mess with her for a while." Softwater said as breaking into another fit of coughs.  
"You don't know what is like to lose your own litter mate." He snorted then footsteps padded away. She closed her eyes as Softwater walked into the den and slowed her breathing, pretending to be asleep. She waited a couple of moments and pretended to wake up. She looked at Softwater and blinked at her sleepily. I am good at pretending to sleep. She thought to herself, then getting up and stretching.  
"Hello Softwater." Smallpaw tried to hide the fear of her father just suggested killing her.  
"Hello Smallpaw. Now that you are awake come with me the leader wants to talk to you." She stood up and walked out of medicine den. Smallpaw ran after  
her hoping not to see Pinefur. I don't want to see him again. She told herself keeping a steady pace.  
When they reached the leaders den Hawkstar was talking quietly to Swiftbreeze. As soon as he saw Smallpaw he flicked his tail and she left.  
Smallpaw took a few steps in and sat down, Softwater sat down behind her.  
"Smallpaw I want to know why did you try to hunt a badger." Hawkstar began calmly. Badgers? But they said they where as small as mice. She wondered confused as tipping her head.  
"You got hit in the head by one." Hawkstar said annoyed. "Dewpaw, Jaypaw, and Wolfpaw said that you disappeared from your nest saying that you where going to hunt badger. Thank Starclan we found you when we did." Suddenly everything fell into place. They tricked her to get her in trouble with the clan.  
"It wasn't my fault the apprentices tricked me!" Smallpaw protested, Softwater looked at her confused while Hawkstar's gaze remained content.  
"Go on." He pressed Smallpaw took a gulp.  
"Okay well the apprentices told me to meet them by the lake and when I did they said that we should go badger hunting. They showed me a tuft of it's fur and I followed the sent." She shuffled her paws. "I thought it was a bad idea but they said it was the size of a mouse so I believed them." She looked down.  
"I see." Hawkstar said calmly. "You are mad because your litter mates said that you tried to attack a badger so I brought a rescue party. You only wanted to fight the badger by your self."  
"What!" Smallpaw shrieked standing up with her fur fluffed out.  
"Or maybe you got knocked on the head that you can't remember what happened so you filled in the blanks." He said as tilting his head. "Either way I don't ever want you to go to the forest looking for badgers or foxes again is that understood."  
She opened her mouth to argue but that would only lead into more trouble. Instead she bowed her head.  
"Yes Hawkstar." She muttered. Hawkstar nodded back and flicked his tail indicating her to leave. She backed out of the den and trudged back to the apprentice den. Stupid that is the second time he thinks I lied! She thought crossly as making her way crossed the clearing. Wolfpaw was walking across the camp to the nursery when she saw Smallpaw.  
"Hey Smallpaw how was badger hunting?" He sneered. Unable to respond he started to trot to the nursery. She sat down where she was.  
"Why don't I have any friends." She cried softly.  
"Hey that is offensive." A sweet voice said behind her. Startled, she turned to see Softwater gazing at her, her eyes lit with amusement and sickness.  
"Softwater!" Smallpaw said surprise. Mouse dung why didn't I go somewhere to be alone before I complained. "What are you doing?"  
"I want to see my favorite apprentice." She voice was scratchy with sickness and Smallpaw could tell that they was something else on her mind.  
"Did you find out what sickness you have yet?" Smallpaw asked hopefully. Softwater's eyes darkened.  
"No. But I don't think I am going to last much longer." She muttered. Smallpaw felt like she was punched in the stomachache. "I talked to Dragfoot and his mentor had a cat similar to me. He got worse and worse and no matter what herb he used it didn't work." Softwater trailed off to deep in thought now.  
"But there has to be! You are my only friend." Smallpaw gasped.  
"That is another thing I want to talk about. Flairkit is going to be the medicine cat and I know that at times she and her litter mates can give you a hard time, but she is going to be the new medicine cat so it is your job to get along." Softwater rubbed her cheek against Smallpaw's muzzle. Smallpaw nodded blankly. Softwater seemed to accept her answer because she turned and walked back to the medicine den leaving Smallpaw alone. Feeling tired, Smallpaw walked to the apprentice den with her tail down. The nests where empty. Still training. She thought as sitting down. Her head and tried to sleep. Her head slowly started to pound. Mouse dung it has to pound when I'm trying to sleep! She thought bitterly as getting into a sitting position. She half thought for a second that she should go to the medicine den to get herbs then pushed the thought from her mind. Softwater would probably want me to go and get it from Flairkit and there is no way I am talking to her! She turned and started grooming her pelt trying to shut out the pounding as much as possible. As she was grooming and an odd thought passed her mind. Wait a minute only how come only I am the only one in my kin who has sleek black fur? The thought burned in her mind like a forest fire. As soon as she was done she laid down, but kept her head up. Flairkit pushed her way into the apprentice den. She spat out a poppy seed and Thyme.  
"Softwater said that you need this." Flairkit snarled then turned and left Smallpaw alone. Smallpaw chewed the medicine thankful that Flairkit didn't stay long. Immediately she could tell that the medicine was working because she felt drowsy. She set her head to the ground and sleep washed over her like a wave.

* * *

**Please review :D I always appreciate it**


	5. Chapter 4

**OMG So sorry this chapter is so long (I never knew 'til I read through it) I don't think any others will be this long hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sun peaked through the trees causing birds to sing. The sun beat down on Smallpaw's pelt making her feel relaxed. She felt more and more calmer, exposing her soft belly. Two moons have passed and she was stuck in the camp again for her head to recover. _I don't want to stay cooped up in this camp on more day!_ She thought growing board. She got up as she heard paw steps thud in the ground. She quickly got up and looked at the patrol. The newest apprentices Beepaw and Taintpaw dashed into camp, there mentors no where to be seen.  
They ran to the center of the clearing where Hawkstar head poked out of his den, confused.  
"Why are you hear? What happened to the rest of the patrol!" Hawkstar demanded leaping on the Highledge. Taintpaw stood there in shock, finally Beepaw talked.  
"Windclan warriors... In our territory... Ambushed us..." That was all Beepaw could say before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed.  
"Beepaw!" Flairpaw shrieked running out and examining Beepaw. Hawkstar's eyes darkened.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" His voice boomed and cats poked there head out of dens to see what was going on. "Thunderclan, it is like we feared. Windclan has crossed the boarder declaring war." The clan burst out in frightened mummers. Hawkstar raised his tail in silence. "We must attack at once. Dawnfur, Oakspots, Moletail, and Dewpaw you will come with me."  
The clan let out a gasp of shock.  
"But who will protect the kits and elders!" Twigtail gasped with astonishment. Hawkstar looked the deputy in the eyes.  
"I know but this is serious and if they attack the camp it would be a disgrace to Starclan if they attack the elders. And there is no kits or queens so I think you could handle it."  
Twigtail opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Instead he dipped his head. _Why is Starclan so powerful? It's just a bunch of dead cats_. Smallpaw wondered Without thinking Smallpaw steeped forward.  
"What about me?" She challenged. "My wounds healed enough and besides you need every cat." She heard an annoyed his from the crowd but she ignored and stared a challenging look to Hawkstar. Hawkstar turned and looked at Flairpaw.  
"Has his wound healed?"  
"Yes but he shouldn't fight-" She began but Softwater interrupted her.  
"Oh just let Smallpaw fight. She been cooped up in camp to long anyway."  
Her voice cracked and she broke up coughing.  
"Softwater I told you to rest!" Flairpaw gasped then lead Softwater to the medicine den.  
"Hmm I can't turn down a noble request. I guess that you can join us. But take it easy you still havn't had a day of training yet." He jumped down the Highledge and gathered the warriors with a wave of his tail.  
"Lets go." He said then dashed out of camp. Smallpaw found it hard to keep up with the patrol as trees zipped passed them.

Soon she heard yowling coming in front of them. Hawkstar let out a screech of rage and charged faster to the Windclan intruders.  
Soon they saw the Windclan patrol. _Great Starclan it looks like every Windclan warrior is here fighting!_ She told herself scanning the clearing. Wolfpaw was trying to fight two Windclan warriors. _Of course showing off as usual._ She thought, then she saw Taintpaw's and Beepaw's mentors, Oakspots and Nightpool holding off three warriors each.  
"Only take on warriors your size or smaller." Moletail said as leaping on top of big tabby tom. She scanned the clearing. _Only take on your size or smaller._ The words rang in her head as she noticed a black tom about her size swiping his paw a crossed Wolfpaw's face. Smallpaw let out as deep as a growled and leaped on top on him. Wolfpaw shot her a dirty glance as if saying _I could of handled it_! Smallpaw didn't care she swung a paw and it connected on the black toms face. Wait a minute I never had a day of training yet! She told her self hopping that she can fight good without training. The tom looked at her with disgust when seeing the length of her claws then turned, clearly trying to avoid fighting her. _Mouse._ She told herself then looked around the clearing trying to find another warrior to fight. She then saw Hawkstar choking as light tom with a white tail stood on top on of him and had a paw pressed against her leaders throat. No! A voice inside her head screamed and before she could control herself she charged at the tom and bowled him over. The tom let a shriek of surprise as he feel in the dust. Smallpaw got off him and stood there waiting for the warrior to get up. The tom got up slowly fire in his eyes.  
"Your pay!" He screamed then leaped on top of her. She let out a squeal of shock and dashed under the warrior. She spun around to see the tom charging to her again. She shut her eyes and before she knew it she lashed out her paw in defense right as the tom was pouncing on her. The tom let out a startled gasp that made Smallpaw opened her eyes. The warriors eyes rolled into the back of his head. What? She thought in horror when she saw deep marks in the warriors throat. He collapsed and scarlet blood pooled around him. _No no no I couldn't do that!_ She told herself backing away.  
"Harefur!" A voice yelled as a brown tom with white tail ran and crouched over the unmoving body.  
"Rabbitstar I am so sorry for the loss of your clan mate. But the battle is won do you not agree?" Hawkstar announced as pushing his way through the crowed. Rabbitstar didn't move for the longest time, finally he stood up.  
"Fine keep this trash territory, and that is my brother your talking about." Rabbitstar growled as getting up and flicking his tail and ran out of the area, his warriors streaming behind him.  
Smallpaw puffed her chest proudly. But Hawkstar looked at her sharply.  
"You shouldn't have done that." He growled. Smallpaw tipped her head in confusion. Wait I won the battle and killed an enemy warrior! Why is he upset?  
"You just gave Rabbitstar another reason to hate Thunderclan." Then he whipped around and padded slowly to camp.

When they got there Hawkstar was explaining the situation with Twigtail. All the warriors stayed away from her the rest of the day.  
Finally the sun began to lower into the trees. Smallpaw got up from where she was laying and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. I've better get something to eat since I'm betting my mentor isn't going to tell me to. She told herself feeling like her belly was going eat itself. She nosed threw the pile and found a half descent pigeon. She picked it up and walked back to where she was laying. She gobbled it up in a few quick bites. I still haven't caught my own prey yet! The thought burned her mind.  
Hawkstar leaped onto the Highledge.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." He called. Cats began to pop out of where they where. "Tonight is the gathering and I don't want anyone mentioning the death of Harefur." As he said that Hawkstar glared at her making Smallpaw look at her paws with shame. "Twigtail will decide who will go." He leaped off the Highledge and went over to the fresh-kill pile. Smallpaw flicked her ears. This will be my first gathering I have to go! She told herself confidently. Twigtail looked around at the apprentices.  
"Smallpaw you can go to the gathering tonight." He said sternly. Why is he talking like that was an order? She wanted to ask.  
"But what about me and Taintpaw?" Beepaw whined in an annoying high pitched tone.  
"You got hurt in the battle today worse then the other warriors. Taking you would indicate that Thunderclan is weak. Plus this is Smallpaw's first gathering, you aren't her litter mates. Wolfpaw you can also go along with Jaypaw." Smallpaw's heart sank. I want to go to the gathering alone so I won't get embarrassed because of them! She turned and went over to the medicine den.  
She could tell that something was wrong in their before she even got close. Moletail was guarding the entrance, a worried look on his face. Smallpaw took a step forward hoping that she could go in. But immediately a paw connected with her face and sent her flying backwards. She landed hard on her side and she slowly got up and faced Moletail with confusion.  
"Softwater's dieing you can't go in their!" He snarled. Smallpaw felt her blood freeze.  
"I learned most of the herbs maybe I can help her!" She blurted out as making another desperate dash into the medicine den.  
This time Moletail lashed out her paw with his claws unsheathed.  
"Can't you learn anything kit? She is dieing and she doesn't need a pathetic apprentice whining over her thinking she knows everything." He hissed Smallpaw drew back in disbelief. _I am not a worthless kit!_ She felt anger rush down her spine, causing her fur to bush up.  
"Are you going to stand there all day? Kits these days have no sense" He sneered. Smallpaw turned and stalked away. _No use in standing there if he's going to tease me._ She thought darkly. She made her way to the fresh-kill pile hoping to get her mind off Softwater. She grabbed the smallest mouse on the pile and made her way to the other side of where the medicine den was. She bit into it and the sweet meat flared in her nostrils. She chewed and found that it tasted like nothing. She swallowed and took another bite, yet again it tasted like nothing. Sighing, she got up and left the mouse out. Must be because I'm thinking of Softwater. She told herself as she curled into a ball and fell asleep where she was.

She looked at the tiny island from the hills. That must be where the clans gather every moon for a gathering. She thought to herself. Hawkstar was taking the lead while Pinefur ran beside her.  
"Where late." Twigtail muttered behind her half to himself. She could see tiny shapes wandering around on the island. _Must be the other clans._ She thought. Smallpaw stopped feeling overwhelmed. So many cats! She told herself. Hawkstar could tell she was worried.  
"Starclan would be angry if the clans fought." He said. _There dead cats! Who cares what they think._ She thought flicking her tail. She got on the log which she needed to go to get to the island. It is a story that a cat tried to become leader and a tree fell on him proving so called 'Starclan's' approval that he wasn't the right leader. Smallpaw never believed in that story and never cared.  
She nearly slipped on the log but found her footing just in time. Carefully she made her way a crossed. When she got off she saw many cats in groups talking to each other. So many cats! She thought then scampered to a group of apprentices who where talking to each other.  
They turned and looked at her. Then they broke apart and went some where else. Upset she turned and went over to see Wolfpaw who was gossiping something to a group of Shadowclan apprentices. Quickly Wolfpaw finished what he was saying and padded away.  
"What are your names?" Smallpaw asked politely. One of the apprentices got up turned and walked away the others following. Smallpaw flicked her tail in anger. _Why isn't any cat want to talk to me?_ The thought hurt her. Sad, she sat down where she was and waited calmly for the Gathering to start.  
After what seemed like ages Hawkstar yowled to start the Gathering.  
"Prey in Thunderclan is running well. We have a new apprentice, Smallpaw."  
The Gathering grew deadly silent, not one cat chanted her name. Instead she heard a faint mummer in the crowed.  
"That's the cat." One said.  
"She looks way older for this being her first gathering." Another sneered.  
"Yeah she killed are deputy, Harefur. She totally cheated, you could easily tell she been sharpening her claws. If she was a noble warrior she wouldn't because every cat can tell that they can cause serious damage." She could tell clearly that it was a Windclan apprentice, in leaping range.  
"Wow. No wonder that any cat wants to talk to her."  
"Yeah we made it pretty clear. No cat will ever want to talk to her again." Smallpaw unsheathed her claws. She yet out a yowl of fury, stood up, and leaped at the Windclan apprentice. She knocked the Windclan warrior to the ground and raked the warriors belly with quick rakes of her claws.  
"Stop!" A voice screeched. Smallpaw ignored the call and continued on scratching the belly of the warrior.  
She felt teeth grab her scruff and dragged her off the Windclan apprentice. She spit and struggled trying to reach the Windclan warrior again, she finally escaped who ever had her and charged to the apprentice again. Suddenly two paws slammed into her and pinned her to the ground. She hissed and realized it was her father pinning her to the ground. His face was twisted with rage and embarrassment.  
"Is that what Thunderclan warriors are like breaking the truce!" Rabbitstar yowled in anger anger thunder cracked overhead showing a storm was coming.  
Murmurers of agreement spread through the crowed. Smallpaw could feel her pelt growing hot when she finally realized what she did.  
Pinefur let her go so she could get up. The Windclan warrior she fought showed terrible signs of wounds. All four medicine cats where crouched over the body of the hardly moving apprentice. All the cats where looking right at her.  
"That cat broke the truce!" A cat called. "Riverclan we are leaving!" Smallpaw guessed that the cat was the Riverclan leader. A bunch of plump cats raced out behind there leader.  
"We are to!" A elderly cat called. Smallpaw guessed she was the Shadowclan leader. With a flick of her tail she streamed off the island. Now only Windclan and Thunderclan left. The Windclan cats was in a circle around the injured apprentice in a defensive circle. The two clans stared at each other, hostility in their gaze.  
"Shall we fight here?" Rabbitstar growled unsheathing his long claws.  
"No it is against the will of Starclan." Hawkstar declared calmly but anger flashed like fire in the leaders eyes.  
"Against the will of Starclan!?" The leader spat. "It was you who broke the truce."  
"No it was Smallpaw." The leader turned to her. "I think I know a punishment right now for this apprentice if you will be happy to know what her punishment will be." Smallpaw felt terror run through her. _Here? Why does he want to punish me here?_ She wanted to ask aloud.  
Rabbitstar tipped his head.  
"Go on."  
"Smallpaw I say these words before Starclan so they will know and keep you safe. You will be exiled from the clan for a moon." Smallpaw felt like her heart stopped. "You are young and foolish. You will be allowed to hunt in are territory and have a camp their, but if anything happens you will be on your own. By the next gathering return here and hopefully you would have learned your lesson and respect are ways." Smallpaw backed up. Rabbitstar nodded.  
"Good punishment." He growled Smallpaw couldn't believe it. I don't even know how to hunt! Anger boiled inside her. She turned and dashed away. She leaped on the tree and got off the island in only a few heart-beats, no longer caring if she fell off. She raced into the woodlands of Thunderclan territory branches snagged her pelt and thorns got in stuck in her paws but she kept running. _I don't want to see another Thunderclan cat ever again_! Finally she stopped and realized that she was out of the clans territory. Thunder cracked overhead showing a storm coming. Smallpaw's heart quickened. _Ha! No one is the clans left their territory!_ She sat down, happy that no clan cat would trying following. Suddenly she heard a noise, rustling in the bushes. She breathed in and realized with happiness, mouse! She got into a crouch and slowly made her way to it. The mouse was eating a seed and  
wasn't paying attention. She leaped to late. The mouse looked up in alarm and started to run. _Mouse dung_! She thought pursuing it. She was unaware that she was running into a Twoleg place until she finally grabbed the mouse and gave it a sharp bite in the spine, killing it instantly. She looked up and saw a white cat with a orange eyes growling at her, creeping up paw step by paw step.  
"Mouse give to me now!" The cat hissed. Unable to hide her fear she stood over her catch.  
"This is mine I caught it."  
"Stupid little cat, did your parents teach you anything?" The stranger leaped and pinned her to the ground. "Well then I guess I will teach you." The cat unsheathed her claws and dug them in Smallpaw's shoulders. Letting out a screech she frantically tried anything to save her from hurting her. The cat pressed her paw against her throat making it impossible to take a breath.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Please review to help make my story better (or if i did a error i can fix it)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok so another chapter smaller then usual this time at least**

**I might answer some comments that i think i should answer under this because i can't' comment on a review their**

snowstripe482: **Yeah i think that my main influence was from the darkest of hearts. It is kind of like it now but the way the story is in my head it is going to be different i mean A LOT different you just got to wait a few weeks (or more). But I also agree who doesn't like revenge :3**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Smallpaw opened her eyes on a soft skin. She scrambled up, realizing that Twogleg sent was everywhere. _Where am I?_ She thought in alarm. _There!_ By the ledge was an opening outside. She dashed over and leaped, but instead she hit something, hard.  
"Ow!" She whined then walked over to the opening again. She reached her paw out carefully it hit something again. "Why is something blocking my way out!" She yowled.  
"It's called a window." A voice like silk answered behind her. Startled, Smallpaw turned and saw a white tortoise-shell she-cat padding toward her. Smallpaw hissed and unsheathed her claws hoping to scare her. "Don't worry I am not going to hurt you." She raised her paw showing no claws. Smallpaw could tell that she had a milk sent to her and she shown no signs aggression.  
"Do you have kits near?" She asked hoping to hide her suspicion about this cat.  
"Yes I do." As she said that two kits came creeping out of a corner. One was a black she-cat with a white belly the other was white, long-furred tom.  
"Who are you?" The black one challenged bravely.  
"Hush it is rude to say things like that." The tortoise-shell licked the she-cats head. "My name is Muggsy, my she-kit is Tempest and the tom is Dice."  
"My name means storm!" Tempest blurted in.  
"Uh my name is Smallpaw." Smallpaw said embarrassed.  
Tempest turned her head.  
"What kind of name is that?"  
"Hush young one that's rude." Muggsy said sweetly  
"Er actually my clan has names like mine." Smallpaw admitted. Tempest eyes widened.  
"They all are named Smallpaw?"  
"No. But apprentices get paw after their name." Smallpaw said.  
"Wait if you had a clan then why did you leave?" Tempest pressed.  
"Common kits go leave her alone." Muggsy said amusement in her voice. The kits scampered off leaving them alone, Muggsy watched them. "Why are you here?" The queen said at last looking at her.  
Smallpaw explained what have happened to her and why. Muggsy asked a few questions of how the clans worked in the middle of her story. After she finished she expected Muggsy not to care but her eyes shown anger.  
"How dare they!" She hissed as standing up. Smallpaw flattened her ears, she never could guessed that the calm queen would act so angry over something. Then her eyes filled with sympathy. "You poor little scrap."  
"Is there a way out? I would like to leave." Smallpaw asked politely. Muggsy tipped her head in confusion.  
"Why I thought your clan kicked you out? But if you really want to go there is a cat flap over there by the door."_ Cat flap? Door?_ Smallpaw thought in confusion. She about asked her where it was but then she realized that maybe she didn't want to return to the clans.  
"Well I guess I could stay a little longer." Smallpaw announced.  
Muggsy eyes lit up.  
"Great I can tell you all about my Twoleg nest then." She boasted proudly.  
"Who is this." A chilly voice behind them said. A black tom came through what Smallpaw guessed what a cat flap was. Behind him came in a younger tom about her age, he had a black pelt with dark spots on it.  
"That black and white tom is Marble, next to him is his son, Strike." Muggsy said into her ear. "Hi Marble and Strike." Muggsy dipped her head in greeting they dipped their heads in return.  
"Who is this stranger?" Marble asked again his eye set on Smallpaw.  
"This is Smallpaw, she was one of those wood cats." Muggsy announced.  
"Smallpaw." Marble echoed. Then he dipped his head.  
Strike stared at her in amazement and jealousy.  
"Your from the woods. Wow that's cool!" Strike had a voice like his father.  
"Well Strike you can ask questions about wild cats later I am sure that Smallpaw wants to learn about the twoleg nest right now." Marble said and flicked his tail indicating that Strike should show Smallpaw around.  
"Common I guess I can show you the cool things around your new home." Strike said padding away from Muggsy and Marble. Smallpaw followed, happy that these cats where being so kind, _better then my clan!_ She thought happily.  
Strike stopped when he came to a box with sand in it.  
"This is a litter-box it is where you have dirt." Strike said.  
"Why do you have to have it in there?" Smallpaw asked wrinkling her nose from the strong sent coming from it.  
"If you have it some where else the twolegs have a fit." Strike laughed "even though I don't have a home I once knew a kitty-pet who did, he went in a corner and his owners got so mad." Strike then started to go over to a dish filled with what looked like rabbit droppings. "This is your food." He announced.  
"That looks like rabbit droppings!" She gasped and tasted a bite. She gagged it tasted odd and dry.  
"You'll get use to it. Behind that is a pillow you can sleep on." As he said that he turn and started to walk away. "You'll be fine." She shouted over his shoulder, leaving Smallpaw alone.  
Smallpaw put her paw on the pillow, it felt nice and soft. She got on it and curled into a ball. _Clans I promise that I will do everything I can to kill every one of you_. She thought as drifting into an uneasy sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**snowstripe482: That was a Rouge that lived in the Twoleg place. I don't think that i will ever bring her back in the book again though but she might **

**This chapter might be confusing at the end. Sorry if you get to confused then leave it in the comments and it will be answered when the next chapter comes out**

* * *

**Chapter**** 6**

"Can't catch me!" Tempest taunted as swiping Smallpaw on the nose and running off. Smallpaw chased after her.

It felt nice not having to do anything for the clans. Not like I could do anything for them! She thought as rage pounded through her paws. Tempest leaped in one bound and raced out of the cat flap. Smallpaw followed feeling happy for once that these cats loved her instead of her original home. Tempest ran around their garden Smallpaw followed.

"I'm not going to let you escape!" Smallpaw yowled as leaping on Tempest and pinning her to the ground. "Give up?" Smallpaw asked with a friendly snarl in her mew.  
"Yes you big badger now get off me!" Tempest said trying to throw Smallpaw off. Purring Smallpaw got off and Tempest went dashing inside.  
The birds started singing showing that it was almost dawn. Smallpaw noticed a bird land near her. She got into a hunting crouch and stepped closer to the bird.  
"Hey Smallpaw!" A voice yelled behind her. The bird looked up and spread apart its wings and flew off. Paws itching with frustration she turned to see Strike carrying a dead Squirrel with him.  
"Mouse brain! I nearly caught that bird." She hissed annoyed. Strike spat out the prey and looked her in the eye.  
"That hunting technique would only work in the tree area. You have to stalk differently if you wanted to catch that bird in the open."Strike's eyes brightened "And here you can have this, I figured that it's better then the rabbit droppings you hate." They both laughed._ He is so friendly. And a little... handsome._ She thought to herself as dipping her head and devouring the rabbit in famished gulps. Smallpaw purred happily. "Come here I want to show you something." Strike said as leaping on top of her twoleg fence. Smallpaw leaped after her. Strike ran through streets and alleys in a confusing pattern. _How does he remember where to go?_ Finally they stopped at an alleyway with a box. "This is my home." Strike announced curling his tail around his paws.  
Smallpaw gasped.  
"But where does your father sleep?" She blurted out.  
"He lives with a twoleg."  
"Wait so you own father has a nest but you live alone!" She felt so sorry for Strike living a defending himself. Strike shrugged and pushed some old rat bones out of the way.  
"I could live with my father but I like living alone, he visits me often sometimes with food and attacks intruders that want the alley for themselves."  
Better then my parents who didn't even want to live with me! She thought sadly. Strike went inside the box and came out with some old rat bones. It looked like it was sitting there for weeks. Smallpaw wrinkled her nose.  
"Blah why do you have that rotten crow food in your nest?" Strike dropped the bones and looked at her.  
"When you are an ally cat we use bones to show are territory so that other cats won't try to live their." He picked up the bones and padded over to where the alleyway ends and dropped it. Smallpaw understood at once.  
_It must show signs of power._ She thought to herself.  
"Hey do you want to stay the night here? I mean I don't think your twolegs would mind." Strike stammered shyly. _My twolegs! I am turning into a kitty-pet._ Her mind whirled as she nodded. Strikes face brightened.  
"Great! I mean I wondered if you could tell me about the clans." Strike traced the ground with his front paw. They both sat next to each other and Smallpaw begin explaining clan life. Strike listened with interest when she explained how the clans drove her off.  
"How dare they!" He agreed after she finished. They talked for most of the night more. Strike even told her about some funny story about how he ran out of the ally faster then a fox thinking it was a twoleg and it was really some small kits lost from there nest. They finally curled up next to each other. Strike licked her muzzle happily.  
"I love you." Smallpaw purred.  
"I love you too."

Smallpaw woke up in a forest. She got up in alarm and bushed out her fur. _Where am I! How did I get here_? She noticed how dark and gloomy the place looked and realized that she wasn't in the forest with the clans either.  
"Hush young one." A voice called from the shadows. A tortoise-shell cat looked at her.  
"Who...Who are you?" Smallpaw stammered getting lower to the ground.  
"My name is Greenstar." She meowed dipping her head. _She's a clan cat!_ Her heart quickened.  
"Your a clan cat!" She blurted out hastily.  
"I was once a leader, I wanted to make the clans great by uniting all four of us together! So I trained cat young and made elders fight to. We finally got Windclan to join us, But then Hawkstar became leader and killed me cold blooded." Greenstar stared at her. "I know that Hawkstar is horrible and drove you out with no training at all, but if you can get good training and cat then I believe that you could rule the whole forest. Even strong warriors like Wolfpaw would bow down in mercy." She announced. Smallpaw stared at her in surprise. _Get trained?_ Then she remembered how mean her clan acted to her.  
"I will." She said boldly sitting up straighter. Greenstar looked at her with fondness.  
"Good, training will begin tomorrow." She got up and started to pad away back into the shadows.  
"Wait! How do I get here?" She called.  
"Just dream and you will come here." Greenstar replied back and vanished completely into the shadows.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. Questions can be answered in the next chapter if you have one **

**:D Thanks for reading this chapter**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for staying with me all this time I love every review :DDDD**

**Reviews:**

**GraystreakTheWarrior: Spoiler alert! Won't say you have to read more of the story to find out what happens. **

**Moonofbetrayal: Thanks! It's comments like these is what gets me motivated on making chapters quicker :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
Smallpaw's heart quickened when she woke up in the dark forest the next night. She looked around wildly hoping to see the nice tortoise-shell cat she saw before. She sat down disappointed._ Maybe it is just a crazy dream_. She thought wondering if she could get out.  
Suddenly a shape burst out of no where sending her flying threw the air. She landed painfully on her side a few tail lengths away then where she was a moment before. She groaned as her head began to throb. Suddenly teeth grabbed her scruff and threw her again. She landed on her front foot painfully. This time she lifted her head up slowly. She was to slow right then a paw swiped her and she slide a crossed the dead ground. She could tell now that the attacker was charging at her, yet again. Quickly she got up and jumped to her side as the cat hurdled to crash into him. The cat landed on nothing and spun around, teeth bared, growling.  
"Greenstar?" Smallpaw asked, his voice hardly more then a whisper. Greenstar immediately sat up and licked her paw.  
"That took you awhile and your first thing I'm going to teach you. Always be prepared for attacks." She got into a defensive crouch. "Now try to attack me go anywhere but make sure that I am not prepared." She ordered flicking her tail. Immediately Smallpaw turned and fled into the shadows she ran straight a little ways before going sideways then going back. Greenstar was siting there waiting. Getting in the ferns she crept up and pounced. Greenstar must have been ready because she turned and leaped up and landed squarely on her shoulders. Smallpaw feel limp and Greenstar got off her. Smallpaw quickly turned and dashed under Greenstar's belly and leaped on her shoulder. Greenstar shook her off easily and pinned her to the ground with one paw.  
"How did I do?" Smallpaw panted after Greenstar got off her.  
"Too noisy and sloppy. But I can fix it, and I guess that your going limp trick worked." She meowed then swinging her paw under Smallpaw front paws, making her crash under her.  
"How did you do that?" Smallpaw protested getting up again.  
"Swing your paw really fast underneath the warrior front paws as they crash use that as an advantage and do some blows to the head and maybe cling to their back." She said, then sat down. Concentrating she swung her paw to Greenstar's legs but she stayed where she was. She tried again but got the same response. "Did you notice how I kept my balance on my back paws so my front paws had hardly any balance." She meowed quickly Smallpaw put her weight on her back paws as Greenstar again lashed out her paw trying to fool her. Greenstar's eyes flashed surprise while Smallpaw dashed under her and swiped her back feet under her and leaping on the older warrior as she crashed to the ground.  
"Nice. You used the advantage of me getting my weight on my back paws and got me crashing to the ground." She purred before going on. "Now enough fighting for tonight how is your mate?" Smallpaw paused in shock. How could she know about Strike? She thought confused. Greenstar purred again.  
"Trust me young one I been watching you since the day you where born."  
"Well Strike is a nice cat, I mean he been nice to me, better then any clan flea bag." Greenstar flicked her ear in agreement.  
"Then I guess he can be part of your plan."  
"Huh?" Smallpaw asked confused. _Plan?_ Greenstar snorted.  
"Revenge on the clans of course!"  
"But.. How can I take on Thunderclan?"  
"Recruit members, kittypets, rouges, maybe even cats from different clans. Recruit them and take over the forest. You will get revenge!" She finished and stared at Smallpaw with complete pride. "Those pathetic warriors will never know what hit them." She licked her paw and drew it over her ear. Smallpaw sat there frozen. Is that was a really want? _Yes_. A voice in her head replied to that question almost immediately. Smallpaw nodded and flexed her claws in and out imagining Hawkstar's face as he sat there, gasping as a deep gash formed on his throat.  
"Can Muggsy, Tempest, and Dice join to?" The words burst out her mouth quickly without thinking. Greenstar nodded slowly.  
"As long as they will help us. I don't want pathetic cats following us that will die in there first battle." As she said that a plan formed in her mind.  
"Next moon I will go back to the forest and near the island. Next I will get the clans to think I learned my lesson then I will get the deputy away from eyesight and kill him. Just to give a warning to the clans of what I can do to them." Smallpaw glared at Greenstar with hopeful eyes. Greenstar's eyes where unreadable, deep in thought. She flicked her ears and gave Smallpaw a warm gaze.  
"Also try getting warriors that would want revenge on their clan." Greenstar agreed. Smallpaw felt happiness that she never felt before. Is this what revenge feels like? She thought to herself. "Now attack me." Greenstar ordered and got back into a defensive position.

Smallpaw ached as she got up the next morning. She felt confused and she realized that Greenstar said while training that you will feel the same when waking up as you did when you was in the dark forest, where she trained.  
"Good morning!" Muggsy cheerful mew sounded from behind her. Smallpaw spun around surprise. Greenstar's words rang in her head _'Remember talk to Muggsy when you wake up.'_  
"Er... Hey want to on a walk with me?" Smallpaw asked awkwardly. Muggsy gaze didn't change.  
"Sure!" _Why is she always so happy?_ Smallpaw thought as standing up and walking over to the cat flap. She used to think it was scary walking through the wall the first time she used it but now it felt completely normal for her. A bird was giving her baby's a worm in a tree a crossed the Thunderpath, while a Twoleg was running with a dog that had a tendril around his neck. The dog turned and pulled trying to reach the cats, but the twoleg gave a hard tug on the tendril that was around the dogs throat and it got dragged out of distance. Muggsy purred in amusement keeping a good pace with Smallpaw. She finally stopped below a tree and looked at her.  
"Okay you can tell me what's on your mind." Smallpaw sat down to and looked at her in astonishment.  
"How do you know?"  
"You think that I don't know that you look like your heads going to burst with something is on your mind." Smallpaw took a deep breath. This is the moment I need! Her mind screamed. Smallpaw explained everything that happened that night and about Greenstar. She looked at Muggsy when she was done but she was deep in thought to notice.  
"Well I think that revenge on the clans is a good thing." She replied at last giving Smallpaw a nice glare. Smallpaw got on her paws. _For such a nice cat I thought she wouldn't want me to do this!_ Then sat back down again.  
"Uh do you think that we should tell Tempest and Dice?" Smallpaw sputtered.  
"Yes, you need all the cats you can get if the clans are as big as you think." Muggsy got to her paws and started back to the nest.  
Smallpaw felt board as she noticed the sun was disappearing behind the trees. Finally Muggsy and her kits came into view. Tempest had her tail straight in the air and was in front looking like a bold leader. _She'll make a good fighter, with no fear or caution_. She told herself lifting her head meeting the young kits gaze.  
"So what is this about?" Dice quavered his head down low, staring at the ground. As quick as she could manage she told the kits about her plan.  
"Revenge? Cool!" Tempest squeaked after she finished. Dice looked worried his muscles was tense as if her was doubting on joining. "Can I pin the deputy down while you kill him?" She continued. Smallpaw gazed at the apprentice in amazement, this kit wanted to kill cats that she didn't even know._ She is definitely a fighter!_ A voice she couldn't ignore said.  
"Actually I want to go alone, but can you please try finding other cats to join me?" Smallpaw added that last part after Tempest's ears dropped. She perked her ears in happiness Dice just shifted his paws uncomfortably. He has a much skinnier body, he should be used as a hunter for us then a fighter. She admired. Then gave her a shake.  
"I'm going to see Strike and see if her would join us."  
Muggsy said by with a flick of her tail and gathered her kits with a sweep of her tail.  
"Lets practice some practice moves." The queen said as Smallpaw dashed away to the ally where Strike lives.

* * *

**I love all the kind reviews! It has really kept me motivated which is why this chapter got uploaded so quick :D Please review and I'll hopefully reply in the next chapter **


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading another chapter ;)**

**Reviews:**

**lgbt4ever: I'll try in the future, sorry for the grammar mistakes I read over the story before I post it but sometimes I still miss things. You'll find out soon**

**aidni999: Lol like the comment :) I am trying to update every other day or every day, but at times it might take longer**

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
"Concentrate!" Greenstar hissed leaping at Smallpaw again. Smallpaw ducked out of Greenstar's grasp. Smallpaw whipped around and launched himself onto Greenstar's back. Digging in her claws she bit Greenstar's shoulder. Greenstar laughed and shook her off. Smallpaw instantly put in her claws and got off her.  
"Almost got that move down." Greenstar praised her eyes warm. "Tomorrow is the full moon and do you know that means?" Smallpaw nodded excitedly.  
"Time for my first step in revenge." She unsheathed her long claws. "You know  
I learned enough I really think I should get a warrior name." She looked expectantly at Greenstar who looked at her in interest. "Well I guess. Smallpaw doesn't like terrible name." Anger pulsed through Smallpaw's veins but didn't say anything. "Your new name will be Spiritstar so that the clans will always know the cat who destroyed them!" She announced proudly. Spiritstar felt like she would burst with pride. "But I'm still your mentor." Greenstar growled at her.  
"Of course I would miss a bossy fur ball like you telling me what to do." Spiritstar nudged her mentor gently. Greenstar purred happily then got up.  
"Training is over for tonight." Spiritstar got to her paws.  
"But I hardly been here at all!" She protested with a hint of whine.  
"No whining!" She spat bitterly. _Mouse brain she hates when I whine._ She thought to herself. Her gaze softened as Spiritstar drew her ears back. "You have to travel all the way back to the clans, remember?"_ Darn all this time and I never thought to figure out where to go!_ Her mind screamed.  
"Go now." Greenstar's body begin to fade and her voice grew softer.  
Smallpaw opened her eyes in the nice cool Twoleg nest. She blinked sleep from her eyes and examined the walls above her. She yet out a yowl as a shape crashed into her and knocked her onto the floor.  
"Ha!" The intruder laughed standing proudly over her. Growling she lay limp for a couple heart beats then scrambled on her paws, throwing off the strange cat. "No fair!" The cat hissed. Spiritstar turned and felt upset. It was only Tempest, she was looking forward to find a strange cat and make it pay.  
"How did I do Smallpaw?" Tempest panted her eyes full of energy.  
"You wouldn't be able to hurt a clan kit if you could be fooled so easily. And call me Spiritstar." She announced, Tempest stared at her in amazement that she couldn't hide.  
"I thought only clan leaders had star after there name?" The young cat blurted out.  
"Greenstar made up the name." Spiritstar puffed out her chest.  
"Spiritstar. Does that mean that we will be like a clan?" The question surprised Spiritstar, _are we?_ She shook her head.  
"Why should we care for the weak and follow the warrior code?"  
"I know but-"  
"No." Spiritstar found her voice firm, which surprised both her and Tempest, at the same tone she continued. "If we follow one rule then we will survive, do not disagree with me or you will pay the price." Tempest opened her mouth to argue but thought better, she dipped her head in agreement. _She is so loyal to me_. She thought admiring Tempest obedience to her. "Listen I have to go."  
"Go where?"  
"I will go back to the clans. I want them to know that they have not beaten me." Tempest nodded in agreement.  
"Can I go to?" She offered.  
"No, I want you to find rouges to join us." She added the last part when Tempest looked hurt. Her face brightened.  
"Yes! But do you think that maybe I can get a warrior name, I mean I like my name but I want to have something like the clans have." She shuffled her paws. _Well I guess I should give Dice, Tempest, and Muggsy a warrior name_. Spiritstar told herself. She leaped on the couch and did a call like what they used to do in the forest.  
"Let all cats who are old enough to kill gather, to hear my words." Her words sounded bold, and she liked the call._ I should do that every time to get my cats to join_. She reminded herself as Muggsy and Dice joined, Tempest was already their.  
"I believe that we are becoming more then just a group of cats. We can do more, we can become a clan!" Strike poked his head as soon as she started the sentence. Tempest waved her tail indicating that Strike should join them.  
"We will be known as Spiritclan, the clan that is strong and brave, no warrior code to weaken us. I will no loner be Smallpaw I will be known as Spiritstar!" The cats looked at one another excited.  
"Muggsy do you wish to become a Spiritclan cat and defend and kill for the cost of your life?" Muggsy's eyes shown a moment of fear, but changed into determination.  
"I do."  
"Then by the power of the dark forest, I give you your warrior name, Muggsy from this moment on you will be known as Dovesong." Dovesong face brightened. "Tempest do you wish to also become a Spiritclan cat and defend and kill at the cost of your life?" Tempest looked like she would burst with pride no doubt of what she would pick.  
"I do."  
"Then by the powers of the dark forest, Tempest from this moment on you will be known as Stormchaser."  
"Stormchaser!" The new warrior squeaked. Spiritstar purred then turned to Dice and Strike. She named Strike, Snakefang and Dice, Coldshadow. Then she said what her plan was and how she was leaving. After that she leaped off the Couch and went over to Snakefang and Dovesong.  
"Dovesong I want you to make sure that Stormchaser continues to practice fighting while I'm gone." Dovesong nodded and went over to the warrior.  
"Snakefang I wanted to ask you something." Spiritstar found it hard to find the right words. "Do you want to come with me to the clans?" Snakefang purred.  
"I would never say no."  
"Well then if we are going we better start now, the clans have there gathering at moon high tonight." Snakefang and Spiritstar both walked out, side by side. When they reached outside they looked around. A small kitten was washing herself on a twoleg gate, exposing her soft belly.  
"Excuse me." Spiritstar said hastily. The kitten looked up.  
"Hello!" She said cheerfully.  
"Yeah do you know how to go to a woodland area that is full of wild cats?" Spiritstar asked impatiently.  
"Why would I want to go their?" The kitten replied, her eyes widening.  
"Do you know where to go?" Spiritstar growled unsheathing her claws.  
"Yeah but I don't want to go." She jumped off her twoleg fence and went inside her nest. Spiritstar let out a hiss as Snakefang smelled the air.  
"I smell pine trees, moor air, and cats!" Snakefang looked at Spiritstar happily. "This might be where the clans are!" Spiritstar lifted her head and could smell it.  
"Lets go!" They both dashed through the Twoleg nests following the smells. A twoleg dog barked at them but they didn't even stop.  
Finally they stopped, panting when trees came into view. Spiritstar's eyes sparkled.  
"This way!" She called and charged into the woodland area. Snakefang followed not used to being under trees.  
The sun was almost gone by the time they reached Thunderclan boarder.  
"Okay down their." Spiritstar flicked her ears to where the island was. "Is where the gathering is. I want you to wait near the fallen tree where I will come with the clan. Then cross the tree when the clans are talking and I will bring the deputy to you and I want you to pin him down so I can kill him." Snakefang nodded determination in his eyes. Snakefang quickly ran to where the gathering will be. Spiritstar watched him go._ Please Greenstar keep him safe_. She mouthed to Silverpelt as it appeared. Then started to run to Thunderclan camp.  
Taintpaw saw her first, her eyes darkened.  
"Look who it is Smallpaw." Taintpaw sneered. Spiritstar half wanted to say that she was a leader but stayed silent.  
Hawkstar's head poked out of his den.  
Spiritstar dipped her head.  
Hawkstar opened his mouth to talk but closed it and dipped his head in return.  
"Perfect timing." Twigtail said walking over and sitting next to the leader.  
"We where going to leave for the gathering, I guess you should go so we could announce your arrival to the clans." Twigtail tone was steady and calm but Spiritstar could tell that he was not happy with her return.  
"We going to stand around all day or are we going to the gathering." Hawkstar said before going back in his den.

The moon was clear when Spiritstar came to the island. They where the last to arrive and the other clans, expectantly Windclan gave them harsh looks. Hawkstar must have noticed these looks because he started the gathering right away.  
"Cats of the clans young Smallpaw." Spiritstar wanted to leap at the leader. _How dare he call me young!_ "Has returned to the clans. I believe we should put what has happened last time should be forgotten." By the look in every cat eyes they didn't look like they would ever forgive her. Rabbitstar stood up.  
"Well then if you lost your brother because of a cat that isn't easily forgiven. Harefur had a mate who just had kits I am pretty sure that they will not forgive the cat who murdered their father either." He spat. Both leaders stared at each other for a couple of heart-beats before Leafstar stood up.  
"Some good news is that Lizardpaw had completed her warrior assignment so we named her Lizardfang."  
"That cranky badger?" A voice whispered another cat mewed his agreement. Lizardfang stood their her eyes challenging in case any cat made any more mean comments.  
"Lizardfang."  
"Lizardfang."  
The clans half cheered but Lizardfang didn't care she looked happy and proud.  
Spiritstar didn't pay attention to the rest of the gathering and before she knew it Hawkstar was waving his tail wanting to leave. _I have to get Twigtail away_. A voice reminded her.  
"Twigtail?" Spiritstar asked in a frightened tone. Twigtail turned and padded over to her.  
"What is it?"  
"I wanted I thought I heard a fox." She stammered sounding like a frightened kit.  
"Show me." Twigtail ordered, Spiritstar dashed off away from the other cats. When they where out of sight she stopped.  
"Now where is this fox I can't smell anything." Twigtail sniffed the air then his eyes widened. "Enemy cat!"  
Snakefang burst out of the bushes and pinned the deputy to the ground. "Smallpaw help me!" Twigtail hissed struggling to get out of the young cat's grasp.  
Spiritstar let out a laugh.  
"Who's Smallpaw? I am Spiritstar the new leader of Spiritclan!" Twigtail looked frightened. Spiritstar watched for a few heart-beats more, enjoying watching Twigtail look alarmed then she raked her claws down his throat. Snakefang got off and Twigtail let out silent gasp then feel limp. Blood pooled around Spiritstar's paws but she didn't move them, she enjoyed it.  
She tilted her head back and let out a yowl. Then quickly Snakefang and Spiritstar both climbed up a tree and watched from above. The clan cats dashed in and crowded Twigtail's unmoving body.  
"Who did this!" A she-cat wailed. The cats looked confused and sad.  
Spiritstar watched as they cried and together Snakefang and her jumped from the tree. They landed in the middle right next to Twigtail's body.  
"Smallpaw!" Wolfpaw gasped, while Hawkstar unsheathed his claws.  
"My name is not Smallpaw it is Spiritstar. This cat is only one of my cats in my clan."  
"Clan?" Leafstar asked baffled.  
"Yes I am leader of Spiritclan, we don't follow that pathetic warrior code that you do." The clans sat in silence casting each other glances. "You all hated me. You wanted me to die. Well I'll watch your backs because one day when you wouldn't know Spiritclan will come and will get are revenge and kill every one of you." Spiritstar turned and stalked out off the island. The clans watched her to stunned to move. As soon as she got off the island she dashed until they where out of Thunderclan territory.  
"Let's stop here for tonight." Snakefang panted as sitting down. Spiritstar joined him and licked his ear.  
"Okay." She whispered before curling next to Snakefang and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review, I also will accept any fearful warrior names that I can use in my story :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**OMG 4 favorites, 5 followers, 1 community, 13 reviews, and 1,175 views! Thnxs so much I never thought people would love it so much! :D **

**Reviews:**

**Staticlash: Thank you for the warrior names :) I am using Jaggedwhip and Batfrost as names (They will come in the next chapter or two so thanks Staticlash for the awesome names)**

**snowstripe482 : Really? Oh oops (dumb moment) XD (I am not french)**

**Scarpath2001: Don't worry I am going to try slowing it down now (I hope) and I update normally ever day or every other day but at times it might take longer**

**lavi0123: Thank you for the name Darkclaw I like the name and it is in this chapter. (Thnxs :D)**

**Silent's Screams: Thnxs for reading this far :D (don't know what else to say)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**  
"Spiritstar?" A voice quavered prodding her side. Spiritstar groaned and opened her eyes. Lizardfang, the newly appointed warrior was standing over her, her eyes shown fear.  
Spiritstar scrambled to her paws and faced the warrior hissing. Snakefang opened her eyes and bolted up. They both arched there backs hissing while Lizardfang crouched down low, scared to move.  
"What do you want?" Spiritstar demanded, wondering how she found them.  
"I followed your sent trail." Lizardfang started nervously looking at her paws.  
"Who else came with you?" Spiritstar sounded more confused then angry.  
"No one. I just wondered whether you would want me to be a clan mate." She replied boldly, Spiritstar had to admit the cat looked strong and sturdy and she knew Shadowclan territory.  
"I don't trust her." Snakefang snarled taking a step forward. Lizardfang dipped her head.  
"I thought you wouldn't trust me." Then she went into the bushes and appeared a moment later with a bundle in her jaws.  
"What is that?" Snakefang screeched.  
"A kit." She replied as dropping the kit and going back to the bushes to get another one. Soon their was three kits in front of her.  
"Those are Windclan's new litter." Spiritstar observed remembering Rabbitstar's report on new kits.  
"They need there mother." Snakefang growled not trusting Lizardfang at all.  
"Wait. They might be useful, we can kill them and leave them on the clan border. Or maybe bargain with it." Spiritstar suggested watching as one of the kit let out a painful mew.  
"What about Lizardfang here." Her mate argued pointing his tail to her.  
"I guess she can try to become one of us, but if you mess up one thing." Spiritstar didn't finish her sentence, Lizardfang dipped her head.  
"I understand, and thank you."  
"We better get moving, if one clan cat can find us so can more." Snakefang growled as scooping up a kit, Spiritstar also grabbed a kit.  
The kit kicked and squirmed trying to get loose.  
The cats ran and ran taking only short breaks to drop the kits and catch their breath. The sun began to sink under the trees by the time they reached the nest. Spiritstar stopped realizing that her twolegs would probably be confused if she came in with four random cats. She looked around finding a place they could stay.  
"Excuse me, but the kits and Lizardfang can stay in the alleyway for a bit." Snakefang offered dropping the bundle of fur.  
"Your back!" Stormchaser interrupted poking her head though the cat flap. Her eyes widened when she saw the cats with them. Spiritstar quickly explained everything that happened when she wasn't their.  
"Oh well I learned a new battle move, every cat will be shaken in their flea bitten skin when they see me." Stormchaser boasted. Coldshadow was returning with a rabbit firmly in his jaws. He dropped it as he saw them.  
"Your back?" He stammered then pushed the rabbit forward. "Here you need some energy." Spiritstar's belly yowled in hunger as Snakefang started to eat I. _How long has it been since I ate?_ She thought as taking a bite and enjoying it's flavor.  
"Here I'll take back the kit you where carrying to Strike- I mean Snakefang's alley. You need your rest." Spiritstar let out a mew of thanks before returning to her nest. She got onto a pillow, closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.

The next morning Spiritstar got up went over to see how Snakefang was doing. She went through the mazes of houses having to run a few times to avoid being spotted by Twolegs. When she reached the alley Spiritstar could tell something was wrong, the smell of fresh blood overwhelmed her. She dashed in and one strange cat was battling Snakefang. The other was off in a corner, Spiritstar could tell that she had a milk sent, meaning kits where near.  
"What is the meaning of this!" She demanded charging right into the two battling cats. Snakefang let go of the dark brown tom with tan feet and hissed.  
"Spiritstar!" Her mate dipped his head. "When I woke up I heard sounds so I found out these two were in my alley. I attacked one and I don't know where the other one went." Spiritstar looked at the strange cat.  
"Well what is your side of the story?"  
The dark brown tom sat down.  
"My mate had kits three moons ago, it was great, we had are own alley, before  
the killer gang came." The tom shivered as remembering the memory.  
"My mother told me about them." Snakefang said. "They have about ten cats and steal cats alleys for themselves." The tom nodded.  
"We ran until we came to this alley last night, we saw you carry in those kits and young cat, we wanted to ask if we could stay to, but this thing pounced on me when I came in this morning."  
"What is your names?" Spiritstar asked politely as Snakefang angry gaze was on her.  
"My name is Jaguar and my mates name is Sugar. Her two kits are named Fox and Dawn." As he said that Sugar came carrying her two kits she dropped them on the ground.  
"Can you help us?" The gray queen with a bushy tail pleaded.  
"Spiritstar you can't be serious!" Snakefang gasped.  
"Snakefang go get Lizardfang and then get Coldshadow, Dovesong, and Stormchaser." Spiritstar ordered as he ran to get them. While she waited she curled her tail neatly around her paws and stared at the new comers. "If you want to stay with us you have to become a Spiritclan member, you will defend us with the cost of your life. We will grow and take on four clans in one." As she said that Jaguar eyes went wide with fear. "You will be safe, we will be able to fight together and possibly die together, is that the way you want to live?" The two cats looked at each other then nodded.  
"If you can take us." Sugar said bowing her head.  
"It is better then living alone." Jaguar added. Then the rest of her clan came.  
Spiritstar got up and padded to a corner where the clan was.  
"These newcomers could be a good expedition to the clan."  
"You trust every cat, it could be part of the Killer gang." Snakefang argued.  
"She has kits and she also might be able take care of the Windclan's newest litter." Spiritstar continued ignoring Snakefang's outburst.  
"I say we keep them." Dovesong stood up. "If we say no the three Windclan kits will die along with the four cats leaving. We would then lose seven cats that would probably be loyal to us."  
"Then lets vote. Everyone stand up" Spiritstar ordered. The cats stood up.  
"All those who want the strange cats in our clan sit down." Her, Lizardfang, Dovesong, and Stormchaser sat down, the only two cats standing was Coldshadow and Snakefang. "Sugar, Jaguar, and the two kits stay." She said proudly then turned and walked back to the cats.  
"You can stay." She announced proudly. Sugar and Jaguar looked happy.  
"Wait." Snakefang snarled. "I have already more cats then this alley can support, we need more space."  
"Yes we do, maybe we can all move to a bigger alley." Spiritstar suggested  
"Even us?" Dovesong mewed confused.  
"Yes you aren't a clan cat when in a Twoleg nest, even I was dumb living in the Twoleg nest for a night." Dovesong ducked her head.  
"Yes Spiritstar." She muttered.  
"Now lets go now." Spiritstar announced before scooping up one of the Windclan kits. The clan looked at each other before grabbing a kit and followed.

"I feel like my paws!" Stormchaser whined as the sun began dipping through the trees.  
"Your lucky you aren't carrying a kit." Snakefang said through a mouthful of fur. They traveled slowly once in a while dropping a kit and catching there breath. Suddenly Spiritstar stopped and turned into an alley. _Great Greenstar why is their no end to this!_ She thought gloomily as it reached another row of Twoleg houses.  
"Spiritstar come here this is cool!" Stormchaser yowled outside a short alley.  
"What is it." She mumbled.  
"Follow me." Stormchaser went in the alley and went sideways, leading into a huge open area.  
Spiritstar sniffed the air.  
"No Twoleg been here in seasons." She observed, giving Stormchaser an approving nod. "Go get the others." After the young warrior dashed off Spiritstar examining the clearing. It would be easy to guard. She told herself, next she saw a giant green thing that reeked of crow food.  
She leaped on top of it and glared down. She could easily look down at her clan like this, this is a good spot for my clan. It isn't near Twoleg nest and is near the woodlands where the clans are. She knew that even though it was stunk it was destined to become her home.  
Spiritstar leaped off the green thing and looked behind it there was a small section which she could easily slip through. That could easily be a leader de. A voice in her head said. Near the entrance there was a patch of grass growing. If warriors could sleep their and anything does make it through guards they can easily be there. Over near the corner a crossed from it was a big box, laying on it's side. Queens and kits would be protected there. She observed, realizing it would be hard for flying animals to get them, and away from the entrance. Suddenly Stormchaser came back, the clans following close behind.  
"Yuck what is that smell!" Dovesong asked, winkling her nose. Spiritstar ran and leaped on the giant green thing.  
"Cats of the clan I know that the air is foul, but I think this is what we need as our home. The forest is a head of this place and so we can hunt their but no clan cat can find us. The Twolegs also don't come here by the smell of it and we can go to the Twoleg place in case of trouble." The clans looked at one another with glances that where unreadable.  
"I agree, smells don't matter." Snakefang agreed leaping next to her. The cats murmured their agreement.  
"Now I decided that I will call what I am standing on the great bin, behind me will be my den, if any twolegs come all cats with gather in my den. Also in the patch of grass near the entrance will be the warrior den, and where the tipped over box will be the Nursery." The clan looked at each other with agreement then back on her.  
"Jaguar, Sugar come here." Spiritstar flicked her tail and they stepped forward. "Jaguar and Sugar do you wish to become a Spiritclan cat and defend and kill for the cost of your life?" Both cats looked happy.  
"Yes!" They said in unison.  
"Then by the powers of the dark forest, Jaguar and Sugar from this moment on you will be known as Darkclaw and Rivertail." Both cats looked at each other happily then took a step back. Rivertail's litter matched in forunt.  
"What about are warrior names?" They demanded.  
"When you are a few moons older I will name you." She growled, the kits tails dropped and they slowly truged back in the clan.  
"Coldshadow I want you to hunt, put all prey in the middle of the area. Anyone else want to go?" Spiritstar looked at the cats. "Darkclaw can you?"  
Darkclaw opened his mouth to argue but instead dipped his head.  
"Yes." Spiritstar leaped off the great tin and went into her den. _Remind me to get the kits to collect moss tomorrow and make proper nests._ She thought trying to lay down comfortably. She closed her eyes and waited to the dark forest to take her.

* * *

**Please review (Thanks for reading this far!) :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay another chapter done hope you like it :D in case there is something you don't understand or have something you want to add into the next chapter PM me. (I check it daily)**

**Reviews**

**snowstripe482: Thanks for telling me, I meant this to be like Bloodclan but must of gotten off topic (Thanks for pointing it out). I replied to your PM to**

**RockstarGirl504 : Check your PM I replied to the review their**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Coldshadow don't sheath your claws! Or do you expect the clans to go easy on you?" Spiritstar yowled watching as Stormchaser and Coldshadow practice the next day. "Stop!" She shrieked with anger jumping and landing in between them. "You where fighting like a kitty-pet!" Spiritstar snarled at Coldshadow who ducked his head in shame.  
"Sorry." He muttered not meeting the leaders gaze.  
"I don't think you are. I want you to go and catch prey and give it to every clan mate before you even think of getting one for yourself." She dismissed him with the flick of her tail. Last night Greenstar words rang in her head, '_you go to soft on your clanmates teach them discipline!_' Coldshadow looked at her with horror then turned and raced out of camp.  
"How did I do?" Stormchaser asked hopefully.  
"To slow." Spiritstar growled watching Coldshadow race out of camp.  
"Spiritstar I don't mean to be rude, but why are you acting all strange today?" Stormchaser asked softly.  
"Because I've been to soft. It must have been the Twoleg nest, the clans probably would be laughing at us if we attacked them now." Spiritstar put her gaze on her, Stormchaser flattened her ears in return. "When we return I want you to get rid of the fresh-kill pile." Stormchaser's eyes filled with panic.  
"But... Why?" She argued.  
"Because we don't need a pile of free food just sitting around for some lazy cat to come and eat it, if they are hungry then they need to get food themselves." Stormchaser looked like she understood then dashed to start dismantling the kill pile. Spiritstar looked over to see Dawn and Fox carrying in moss. Lizardfang must have noticed the struggles they where having heaving the moss to nests because she bent down and took some moss out of the kits mouth.  
"Don't!" Spiritstar snarled and immediately Lizardfang jump and set the moss back down.  
"But they-" Lizardfang tried to argue.  
"They need to learn to toughen up or I won't give them a warrior name." As she said that, the kit that Lizardfang tried to help grabbed the moss again and hauled it away.  
Lizardfang turned and marched away. Snakefang who was sunning himself in the warriors den, got up and walked over to her.  
"Do you think that obedience is the way to go?" Spiritstar sighed sitting down.  
"Of course! If you want to beat the clans it's the only way to go." Snakefang assured. Suddenly, hissing broke out near the entrance. Spiritstar leaped to her paws and dashed to the entrance. Darkclaw and Dovesong pinned a stranger cat to the ground.  
"Please I need someone to help me!" The tom meowed with alarm.  
"Let him go." Spiritstar growled, instantly her clan mates sprung off him leaving him on the ground bleeding. She showed her teeth. "What do you want. This is Spiritclan." The tom had a long, whip like tail and a deep scratch welled in his side his eyes where dull his ribs stuck out clearly in his ragged pelt.  
"Please help me, my sister, and my brother, the Killer gang came Please we are helplessly outnumbered and we can't escape I nearly died when I fled to get help." He rasped painfully. Spiritstar flicked her ears.  
"Why should my cats lose their lives to help yours?"  
"Because we can help you." Snakefang looked at the tom then at her.  
"Do you want to help?" Spiritstar thought for a moment.  
"I guess, It would be good for them to try their tactics in real life." She dipped her head. "Fox, Dawn, Stormchaser, Snakefang, and Coldshadow come with me." The cats came as they heard there names. Spiritstar looked at the tom, whose eyes shown gratitude. "What is your name?"  
"Dart." He replied blinking respectfully to the leader.  
"Okay then, Dart lead the way." She allowed the tom to get up and dash out of the tunnel, and with her behind Dart, they raced out of camp.

The sound of screeching came long before Spiritstar could see fighting happening.  
"Spiritclan attack, kill all, Show no mercy!" She yowled before bowling over a tom about twice her size, using it as an advantage she slid from underneath him and slashed his back legs. The tom was surprised and quickly rolled over escaping her reach. The tom exposed his soft belly by mistake, but it was too late, with all of her strength she raked her claws against his belly. The tom let out a gasping sound and fell down in the blood soaked floor. Satiated she spun around to see Dawn and Fox battling a tabby she-cat, who was confused on who to attack first. Snakefang was dragging another dead cat body and set in a little pile. The pile had three dead cats, luckily they all was from the enemy team.  
"Killer cats retreat!" A voice yowled as cats began to clear the alleyway. Soon it was gone except one enemy warrior with a sleek all black pelt.  
"My name is Shade, and don't think you won, rogues-"  
"Spiritclan." Spiritstar corrected.  
"Fine then but watch your backs, we will meet again." And with that Shade turned and ran into the shadows.  
"Coldshadow!" Stormchaser yowled as charging to his brother, who was on the ground, not moving. Spiritstar felt a sickening feeling as walking over to the body, she pushed the body and Coldshadow face shown nothing but dullness, no doubt that he was dead. "Coldshadow!" Stormchaser yowled laying herself in front of the dead warrior.  
"Get up!" She hissed, then her tone softened a bit. "My efforts wasted on  
his first battle." Then she turned to see Dart crouching next to another dead body.  
"Oh Thorn why couldn't I convince them to come sooner to rescue you." He murmured pushing his nose in the limp cats fur. Spiritstar felt a stab of pity, but she quickly shook her head.  
"Cats of Spiritclan, time to go home. You to strangers, now that are cats risked are lives for you, maybe you can be help to us." With a wave of her clan she dashed out with her stream of warriors following.

By the time they returned the sun was setting, casting shadows in the camp. Her guards greeted her with a nod and Stormchaser stopped to tell them about Coldshadow. Spiritstar jumped on the great bin and yowled.  
"Let all cats who are old enough to kill gather, to hear my words." Stormchaser's face shown grief and she sat away from the other cats, Dovesong pressed against her. "As we all know Coldshadow died." The clan let out some murmurs of sadness. "But we will not show grief. If cats aren't strong to live then it isn't are fault. Dart and-"  
"Jessie." The dark bluish gray, now looking black with the shadows she-cat mewed.  
"Dart and Jessie come forward it is time for you to live with us." Both cats steeped forward, their eyes pricked with unease. "By the powers of the dark forest I give you your warrior name, Dart from this moment on you will be known as Jaggedwhip." The toms unusably long tail curled up in happiness. "Jessie from this moment on you will be known as Batfrost." Batfrost nodded her eyes shown happiness. "Now before this meeting is over I want to name two more warriors." Dawn and Fox looked at each other excitedly before taking a step forward. "Dawn and Fox from this moment on you will be known as Quietdawn and Foxtooth." The cats looked like they would burst with joy.  
"Wait!" Rivertail protested marching up the Spiritstar. "You said they won't be warriors for a few more moons." Spiritstar leaped on top of her pinning her to the ground.  
"I get to decide when they will be warriors and you can't." She growled before getting off her. Rivertail immediately turned and ran back to the crowd.  
"Now if that is all." She meowed as jumping off.  
"Quietdawn, Foxtooth, and Jaggedwhip follow me." She meowed as heading out of camp. The cats followed silently for a while. They soon reached the Twoleg nest. "Now we will split up. Jaggedwhip follow Quietdawn, I'll follow Foxtooth. You two young warriors will need to catch prey so we can see your skills." She instructed them, they both nodded and dashed off in different directions. Jaggedwhip shot her an amused glance before trotting to catch up. Spiritstar followed Foxtooth, who was smelling the ground, then ran to a twoleg garden. Inside a rabbit who was black with a white eye was nibbling on some grass. Some mesh surrounded it making it impossible to escape but Spiritstar could tell that a cat could jump over it. Foxtooth must of realized that to because he got into a crouch and slowly stalked the plump creature.  
"Stop." A voice growled before five cats surrounded Foxtooth. "What are you doing in _our_ garden!" One of them hissed.  
"I think he was catching out Twoleg rabbit." Another replied.  
"Thief!" Replied another, and like a command they all leaped onto Foxtooth biting and scratching. The young warrior got onto his hind paws and tried swatting the cats away. Growling Spiritstar leaped out of where she was hiding and slashed a kitty-pets side, causing it to run yowling back to it's twolegs. Foxtooth used that as an advantage because he grabbed another kitty-pet scruff and threw him hard against the fence. By the time the battle was done Foxtooth had a nick in ear and a deep scratch down his belly, Spiritstar had nothing but scratches and bruises. Spiritstar said nothing but nodded to kill the rabbit and then walked back to camp.  
It was night by the time they returned. Spiritstar didn't say anything at all on the way back. Jaggedwhip was resting in the warrior den and politely dipped his head. Spiritstar didn't return the favor, _now I just want to have a nice sleep!_ She thought but she knew that she couldn't sleep, tonight she had to train with Greenstar all night. She curled into her nest and let dream take her.

* * *

**Please review or PM me I try to respond to everyone :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay another chapter only shorter then normal and longer. **

**HOLY CRUD 21 REVIEWS(LOVE EVERY ONE BESIDE WHO SHALL REMAIN NAMELESS), 10 FOLLOWERS, 8 FAVORITES, AND 1 COMMUNITY! Thnxs this is the longest story I ever made in fact it is 53 pages because you kept me typing :DDDDD**

**Reviews (you can PM me to for a quicker response):**

**Swyfte is on Dialup: I am not talking to you any more (you know why) :/**

**snowstripe482: Ikr I don't know why everyone hates them**

**shadowwolf Akari: Thank you for the positive review**

**Scarpath2001: That review confused me. It could be because I was going to be reported for having warrior cats by them selfs by who shall remain nameless so I combined them but it went to the top was that why?**

**Dawnclaw: Yes I am still writing this book XD Thanks for wanting to read this :D**

**GraystreakTheWarrior: Thanks I am thinking of using the cat Vixenclaw thanks :) (It might take awhile to come in though)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
"About time you got here." Greenstar growled when Spiritstar came to the dark forest that night.  
"Sorry." Spiritstar dipped her head. "What are we doing today?" Greenstar let out a snort, flicking her tail and three warriors steeped out of the shadows.  
"Tonight you will be training against these three." The cats looked tall and strong, there eyes gleaming with hunger for power. "The rule is this, stand in that rock." Greenstar pointed her tail to a big rock. "The other three will try to knock you off. If you can knock them off then they are on the rock next." Spiritstar gulped nervously._ Three cats at once!_ Greenstar must have noticed her fear. "Hurry up or are your paws stuck in the ground?" The three cats snickered causing Spiritstar to dig her claws into the ground. She turned and dashed and took a flying leap on the rock, her paws scratched the top of the rock as her feet dangled in the air. Using her feet she pressed against the wall and lifted them, giving her a boost. She got on the rock and looked down. The three cats where approaching her evil smirks on their faces. The rock was skinny at the top, Spiritstar wobbled trying to stay on the rock was the first step, staying on while three cats where scratching her was going to be difficult. One cat, a black, tortoise-shell got on her front paws and slashed Spiritstar's leg. Blood trickled down her foot and Spiritstar ducked as a huge tom leaped but missed and sailed over Spiritstar's head. The third, a smaller tom with dark stripes down it's back, leaped onto the black tortoise-shell and then leaped again bowling her over. Spiritstar went sailing over and got the breath knocked out of her as she landed on the dust. Coughing and spitting out sand the small tom stood over her, a happy smile crossed his face.  
The tom face quickly turned from happy to serious then he ran and leaped onto the rock and sat their for Spiritstar to get up. Spiritstar sat their on the ground panting. Greenstar looked at her with angry slits.  
"Are you coming or are you going to sit their all day?" She sneered. The others laughed, with marking eyes. Spiritstar staggered up limped because of the gash on her paw back to the others.  
This went on for awhile until finally Greenstar dismissed them with a flick of her tail.  
"Who where those cats?" Spiritstar asked wincing as she put her scratched foot on the ground.  
"I wish they where your clan mates." Greenstar growled watching them. "They are cats who followed me nearly died with me."Greenstar put her gaze on her. "I want you to leave camp and go see the forest the clans live in. I want your cats to practice on real cats." And with that she spun around and disappeared into the shadows.

Spiritstar woke up with a gasp and saw Snakefang looking at her with troubled eyes.  
"Spiritstar your foot!" He gasped taking a step back.  
"Get away, or have you never seen a scratch?" She growled. It felt a lot better being in control of these cats then fighting in the dark forest. She got up and leaped on the great tin.  
"Let all cats old enough to kill, gather to hear my words." She called. Jaggedwhip came with Stormchaser behind him. Rivertail was sunning herself in the corner and got up, blinking drowsily. "The day is coming closer my clan cats! I want us to leave camp and go to the forest of the clans. I want to split into four groups then I want you to attack the clan which I will assign you. We will meet here in one moon to see how this plan went." The cats below her looked at each other baffled.  
"We can't take on four clans let alone one!" Lizardfang shouted. Spiritstar flicked her tail in amusement.  
"But what happens if an apprentice is alone in the forest or maybe a kit left her mothers side? If they are alone then we have an advantage." She replied then leaped off the great tin. "Now lets go!"

The clan stopped when they reached outside of Thunderclan territory. Dovesong stayed behind so she could catch food for the Windclan kits and protect the camp. Now they where just outside of clan territory.  
"Okay time to split up." Spiritstar announced then looked at the patrol.  
"Me and Stormchaser will be in Thunderclan. Lizardfang, Darkclaw, and Batfrost go to Shadowclan, Lizardfang you can lead them since you know the territory best." Lizardfang dipped her head. "Snakefang Rivertail and Foxtooth I want you to go to Riverclan. I know none of you know this territory but go outside the clan territory until you come to a place with reeds and rivers." Spiritstar never been their so she hoped that's what their territory looked like. "And for Windclan I want Jaggedwhip and Quietdawn. I know that their territory is in the moor so that is where I'll look if I where you." The cats looked at one another then nodded.  
"Now the next full moon go back to are camp and we'll meet each other their to give are report now spread out." The patrol quickly divided and spread out so only Stormchaser and her where their. Stormchaser looked exited.  
"I never killed before, this is going to be fun!" She gave a little bounce of excitement.  
"Shut up! I want the clans to be surprised to see their clan mates dieing in their own territory." She hissed then pricked her ears. A squawk came from near them she quickly climbed a tree, Stormchaser looked at her in confusion before following her. Suddenly Jaypaw was dragging a thrush confidently in his mouth. Spiritstar lip curled in excitement the apprentice was to busy with his catch that he couldn't smell them. Spiritstar dug her claws into the branch then leaped down landing squarely on her brothers back. Jaypaw's eyes went wide as he thrashed back and forth trying to get the attacker off. Stormchaser leaped down off the tree at that moment and landed next to her confused on what she should do. Spiritstar bit Jaypaw's shoulder, hard. The apprentice let out a screech of agony which Spiritstar quickly shortened by putting a paw on Jaypaw's windpipe. Blood welled from the spot where she bit down on and Spiritstar felt satisfaction as she let go of the apprentice and watch it try to dash away as he limped.  
"Should I go and finish him?" Stormchaser asked hopefully.  
"No. I want him to tell his clan that revenge is coming." She meowed and curled her tail neatly around her paws.

**Okay so now I am changing the view point to Wolfpaw. At the next chapter it will change back to Spiritstar**

"Jaypaw!" A voice screeched from outside the apprentice den. Grumbling Wolfpaw got up and peered outside. The apprentice looked like he just saw Starclan, his eyes where wide and his pelt was ragged with blood welling quickly down his shoulder. Their mother dashed over and licked her kit quickly Jaypaw didn't do nothing.  
"What happened?" Hawkstar demanded coming into the gorse tunnel his father, the new deputy behind him.  
"Spiritstar... Spiritstar attacked me." The apprentice gasped before fainting. Flairflame, the only medicine cat Thunderclan now had quickly rushed over to the apprentice side, pressing cobweb against the wound. How dare that pathetic cat flea hurt my brother! Wolfpaw thought with anger sliding his claws in the hard dirt. Quickly he spun around and dashed out of camp. Following Jaypaw's trail of blood before coming to an area with a ton of bloods and a thrush lay on the ground dead. _This must be where he was attacked._ Suddenly a rustle up in the branches caught his attention. He looked up and jumped back right as a cat fell from the trees. The intruder growled and unsheathed a pair of long claws.  
"That is enough Stormchaser." Spiritstar said as walking out of the bushes. She looked well fed but skinny and her eyes glittered with revenge.  
"You nearly killed my brother!" Wolfpaw hissed.  
"Your welcome." The black cat meowed.  
"For what!" He snarled he felt anger bursting through her. _I am not going to let her talk herself out of what she did!_  
"For not killing your brother. And for not killing you right now." Stormchaser got into a sitting position and watched him with an icy stare.  
"Why? Why did you have to kill cats." He argued.  
"Because you always hated me and now revenge will come." And she whipped around and dashed into the trees, Stormchaser followed. Wolfpaw felt angry because he wanted to kill her, but something told him that it wasn't the right time. Sighing he turned and headed back to camp to check on his brother.

* * *

**Please review or PM me I will respond ;D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Only one review? Not very satisfying. Right now I am thinking of getting rid of this story all together**

**Reviews**

**Scarpath200: Thanks**

**Story (It might take me a bit to make the next chapter if this doesn't get many views)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**  
Spiritstar watched from the bushes as watching a mouse scurry among some tree roots. Hey belly yowled with hunger as she couched down and waited for it to come closer. Then she leaped and killed it with a quick nip to the spine. The mouse went limp and she devoured it in famished gulps. Stormchaser came with her jaws empty. She looked at her with hungry eyes but didn't say anything as she finished. They both got up and with her tail high, she ran and leaped into a tree. They both realized that when in trees and traveling that way they were less likely noticed. They patrolled the area in the trees, no cats was in sight. Upset she jumped down Stormchaser following. Suddenly she stopped. She swirled her ears and listened again. _Patrol!_ She thought with dread. From the racket they where making there was a lot of cats. Quickly she ran, Stormchaser followed panic in her eyes. The patrol must have smelled them because they sped up following them in pursuit.  
"There catching up!" Her clan mate screeched. Thanks like I wouldn't know that! Spiritstar was half tempted to shout that back but panic made her not reply. Suddenly a cat leaped in front of them, blocked her path. Beepaw! The black striped apprentice looked at her and then at her companion. Thinking where to go when Wolfpaw, Pinefur, and Beepaw's mentor Nightpool caught up to them.  
"Good job Beepaw." Nightpool praised the apprentice then looked at them both. "What should we do with them?" Pinefur looked at Spiritstar with narrowed eyes.  
"Take them to Hawkstar. He'll know what to do with them." He ordered as the patrol surrounded them and slowly headed to the Thunderclan camp.  
They almost reached the camp when the patrol stopped as three cats stepped out of the shadows.  
"Who are you?" Wolfpaw asked accusingly.  
"My name is Sand." A light sandy colored tom answered who was in the lead of the cats. "This is Rags." A tan tom with brown patches dipped his head in greeting. "And this is Tooth." A brown tom with blue eyes didn't even flinch as he said his name. "We have come to talk to the leader if Spiritclan." Spiritstar felt overwhelmed. _These cats know about us!_ She thought proudly.  
"You can talk to me if you can get rid of this patrol." Spiritstar said trying not showing any sign of happiness. Sand looked at Tooth and Rags and they dipped their head. Sand dipped his head back before pouncing on Wolfpaw. Tooth and Rags leaped on  
Pinefur and Nightpool. Beepaw's eyes stretched wide before turning and fleeing to camp, but he went to slow Stormchaser pounced on her back and tufts of fur came off his back. Suddenly Beepaw's eyes went wide as Stormchaser slashed his thought. Beepaw gasped as blood pooled over Stormchaser's paws. All the cats stopped fighting and looked over at Beepaw. His knees buckled and he put his head on the ground. The patrol looked at them then used it as an advantage to run off. The cats looked at each other finally Spiritstar spoke.  
"Why did you help us?" Sand met her gaze evenly.  
"We want to help you get revenge." Spiritstar felt her heart soar. These cats where strong fighters, We always need new cats. Spiritstar told herself.  
"How did you find out about us?" Just because Spiritstar wanted them to join she knew that a strong noble cat would have a lot of cautions for strange cats.  
"We met one of your cats, Dovesong she told us about you and we came to see if we could join."  
"Well I guess you could." She said then sat down. "But you need different names if you wish to stay with us." The three cats looked at each other then looked back at her and nodded.  
"Okay then, By the powers of the dark forest I give you your warrior name, Sand from this moment on you will be known as Vixenclaw. Tooth you will be known as Blackclaw and Rags you will be known as Clawstrike." The cats looked at each other happily. Okay now we've better get out of here before Thunderclan finds us." The cats murmured their agreement and followed as Spiritstar dashed out of the clan territory's.

**Whenever you see this is the middle of the story it is change from Spiritstar to Wolfpaw. 'kay?**

* * *

As the sun set Wolfpaw when they dragged Beepaw's body in for burial. Flairflame hid in the medicine den and wouldn't come out when she heard the news on her brother. Hawkstar sat their with his head hung. Pinefur sat nearby with his mate, while Taintpaw put her nose in Stonefur's fur.  
All the clan sat in silence for the longest time. No one wanted to move or even talk their was no words to say. Finally Hawkstar spoke.  
"From now on no cat is to leave without three other cats with them at all times." He announced not looking at any cat. Suddenly Wolfpaw remebered how she had a new cat with her. The one that was with her at the gathering was a totally different cat.  
"Hawkstar how about we see if Spiritclan is attacking the other clans. I can go see Shadowclan about it." Wolfpaw offered the words just slipped out of his mouth. Hawkstar lifted his head for the first time, his gaze was filled with sorrow.  
"Okay... Lets see take Pinefur, Nightpool, Emberheart." He began. Pinefur's eyes widened and he whispered something in his ear. "Oh well Pinefur, Wolfpaw, Moletail, Dawnfur, and Dewdrop." Wolfpaw curled his tail in excitement. The patrol quickly gathered and they headed out of camp. "Wait Wolfpaw come here." Hawkstar meowed heading to his den when they where heading out. The patrol looked at each other then shrugged. Wolfpaw turned and trotted to the leader den. "Wolfpaw you have encountered so much the past moon I say I think you deserve a warrior name." Wolfpaw took a step back, _what an honor._ "I say these words before Starclan so that he may be safe. Wolfpaw from this moment you will be known as Wolfshadow so that your losses will become strength in the clan." The clan wasn't watching though so Wolfshadow knew that no cat would call him by his name, but he didn't care. Hawkstar let a dismiss flick of his tail and Wolfshadow pounded to the patrol.  
"What did Hawkstar want Wolfpaw?" Pinefur asked confused seeing Wolfshadow's face.  
"I'm _Wolfshadow_ now." He corrected, his fathers eyes widened with pleasure.  
"Congratulations!" He purred happily. Dewdrop let out a grunt of half happiness. She was an apprentice for about four moons more then me before she got her warrior name. Wolfshadow told himself before shaking his head. "Where is Oakspots?" Moletail grumbled fluffing out his pelt with anger while pacing back and forth impatiently.  
"Dawnfur said she wanted to see him." Pinefur replied calmly, Moletail's only reply was a grunt. Suddenly Oakspots came back a gleam of pleasure was in his eye.  
"Guess what Dawnfur's having kits!" He announced proudly.  
"We need more kits!" Pinefur purred happily. "I know their going to be beautiful."  
"Who cares, leaf-bare is coming and my feet feel like their going to fall off." Moletail snapped. Pinefur dipped his head in agreement and then they headed off to Shadowclan. The patrol stopped at the boarder line, if they where in their territory with so many cats they might think it's an invasion. They waited for a few moments before a patrol came. Rockpelt was in the lead along with Liontail and Goosefur behind him.  
"Why are you here." Rockpelt replied coldly anger edged his tone.  
"Rockpelt." Pinefur dipped his head. "We have come to ask if your cats have been dying on your territory."  
"I am Rockstar now." He replied in a half snarl. "Leafstar and Snowflame died when hunting. We found their bodies washed up in the lake. Lizardfang is no where to be seen." By now Rockstar's pelt has fluffed by three times it's normal size.  
"Do you see any cat kill them? Or do you have any scents?" Pinefur urged.  
"What like Thunderclan warriors! No the scents where washed away by the river." Rockstar growled before the patrol raced away, not giving Pinefur a chance to speak.  
"Great now Shadowclan blames us!" Oakspots huffed with anger.  
"Well their must not have been any scents on the bodies if they where in the lake." Pinefur said before they to turned and went back to camp. Starclan please help us! Wolfshadow wailed silently looking at the sky.  
Their was no response.

* * *

The moon rose high in the sky when Spiritstar returned to the camp to get the clan together again.  
Dovesong who was resting next to the kits scrambled up when she got their.  
"Spiritstar your the first one here. And Sand, Tooth, and Rags are with you." She purred wrapping her tail around her paws."  
"I am Vixenclaw now." Vixenclaw corrected. "Tooth is now Blackclaw, and Rags is Clawstrike." Dovesong looked at them with pleasure.  
"So you are full clan members now." The queen muttered half to herself. Then walked over and licked Vixenclaw's shoulder. Spiritstar now noticed how the two cats looked like they loved each other. Well at least if they love each other they'll be more clan mates. She thought glad for more members. They failed to kill any more cats after they killed Beepaw in the past few days but now they all knew every whisker of the territory at least. Suddenly Lizardfang came following was Darkclaw and Batfrost followed.  
"Good the Shadowclan patrol is here." She meowed noticing how their eyes gleamed with triumph. Next came the Windclan patrol, Riverclan patrol how ever came last there pelts showed deep scratches showing a bad fight.  
"Alright now we will all give are reports on how the territory went. I will go first." She looked at the cats. "We have new warriors among us; Vixenclaw, Blackclaw, and Clawstrike. Without them we probably would be dead or injured. We killed Beepaw and Jaypaw probably won't be able to fight again.  
The clan let out a mummer of approval. "Lizardfang would you like to give your report next?" Spiritstar summoned her with a flick of her tail. Lizardfang stood up.  
"We killed Leafstar and Snowflame and threw the into the lake. You should have seen their clan cats faces when they saw them washed on shore. Also they think that I died to and are in the lake as well." The clan looked at her in interest.  
"Good job. Snakefang do you want to give your report next." Spiritstar said trying to move along the reports. Snakefang looked up surprised.  
"Sure thing. We killed Fernshade and Scarfoot by killing a rabbit and putting death berries in it, those fools never even realized what was in it."  
"I'll go next." Jaggedwhip growled impatiently. "I have some very good news. I found a huge badger den that I think I can lead to the Windclan camp." He sounded bright and cheery.  
"Are you insane!" Snakefang screeched half in panic. "Why should we trust badgers?" Jaggedwhip faced her with a calm look.  
"Because I have a plan." She drew a circle with her paw. "This is Windclan." She drew another one. "And this is the badger den. I met a badger today, Aki."  
"Aki! How did you learn it's name?" Snakefang demanded with anger.  
"It speaks cat. Anyway-"  
"It is a badger not a cat!" Snakefang snapped back.  
"Let him finish." Spiritstar asked feeling annoyed. Jaggedwhip dipped his head.  
"Anyway the badger said they lived there for awhile in Windclan territory before the clans came. They want revenge so I talked to Aki and she said that if they could work together we could drive out Windclan."  
"But they might come after us next." Spiritstar said tipping her head.  
"I know, I have a plan the badgers said as long as we block the entrance they would kill the cats. Then after Windclan is gone we kill the badgers." Jaggedwhip clawed the Windclan circle then the badgers.  
"How many badgers are their?" Spiritstar replied liking the idea, After one clan is gone then the clans will definitely fear us.  
"About seven." He meowed.  
"Tomorrow I want to talk to this Aki. Meeting over." Spiritstar jumped off the great tin and went into her den. With moss their she closed her eyes and tried to get much needed sleep.

**Review please :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Another chapter done :D**

**spyrofan34: Okay well I am ot mentioning Windclan but here are the remaining cats:**

**Thunderclan: Leader: **Hawkstar **Deputy: **Pinefur **Medicine cat: **Flairflame **Warriors: **Spiritsong, Dewdrop, Oakspots, Nightpool (appretice Beepaw), Moletail, Wolfshadow **Queens: **Dawnfur (soon anyway) **Elders: **Frostfang

**Riverclan: **All is alive and well in their clan no cat is dead

**Shadowclan:** All is alive besides Leafstar Snowflame (Rockstar new leader Hawkstrike new deputy)

**Spiritclan: Leader: **Spiritstar **Warriors: **Blackclaw, Stormchaser, Dovesong, Snakefang, Rivertail, Darkclaw, Quietdawn, Foxtooth, Jaggedwhip, Batfrost, Clawstrike, Vixenclaw, Lizardfang

**snowstripe482 : The protagonist is Spiritstar. Why I am putting Wolfshadow in some is because it is like knowing what is going on in the clans and what she is doing to the clans**

**Staticlash: Thxs hope u like this chapter :D**

**TheGhost129: Yep badgers are in this :)**

**For the thing that I asked whether or not to do a if Brambleclaw killed Firestar is undecided still. I am still hoping for more reviews so far I am not (from reviews) but I can always change my mind**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The sky was gray when Spiritstar went to see Aki the next day. Snakefang unsheathed his claws as a badger appeared. Spiritstar put a tail on his back.  
"Don't that badger might be one of the ones in Aki's family." She whispered, Snakefang hesitated before sliding back in his claws. The badger blinked gratitude and turned and let out a grunting sound.  
"I think that he wants us to follow him." Dovesong suggested.  
"What did you learn to speak badger?" Stormchaser joked, the clan gave her disappointing glares and didn't laugh. Stormchaser's face fell and she carried on walking. The badger lead them outside of a badger den then grunted in. A face poked out and looked at them.  
"You came." She rasped, even though she was young, she sounded like an elder. Jaggedwhip dipped his head.  
"Yes." The badger looked at her with her tiny eyes.  
"You must be Spiritstar are you not?"  
"Um yes I am." She sputtered, the badger dipped her head.  
"So this Windclan. If we help you drive them out we will live their, yes?"  
"Yes we will guard the entrance and bring a few warriors." She meowed.  
Aki's eyes shown with happiness.  
"I must ask brothers." She turned and went into the set the badger who lead them here also vanished into the tunnel's.  
"What if they decide to kill us here?" Quietdawn whispered. Spiritstar knew that she couldn't answer. After waiting for what seemed like moons Aki's head popped out.  
"We help you cats. In return you help us, is that right?" She asked her beady little eyes showed trust.  
"Yes that is correct." She meowed dipping her head. Aki turned her head and grunted something in the den. In return more grunts replied back, they sounded happy. She must have said that we accepted the plan. Spiritstar guessed.  
"When should we do it?" Spiritstar asked wondering why she didn't ask before.  
"Tonight, so the dead and gone will she us." She rasped. Dead and gone? They must be like her ancestors. She thought confused. Then the badger turned and disappeared into the den.  
"That went well." Batfrost meowed as they got on their paws and headed to of camp.  
"I guess." Great tonight! Her mind whirred. Am I leading these cats to their death?

The moon was clear not a cloud in sight as her clan moved through the moor.  
Why was I so stupid not to ask where I should meet them! She scolded herself lifting her head and the catching a whiff of badger. She turned and followed the smell. They soon came to a tree with a twisted root, Aki and her badgers just lay their watching them. Spiritstar brought everyone besides the kits hoping that the camp wouldn't be invaded when they returned.  
Aki's eyes shown as they appeared.  
"Good job cats thought you wouldn't show up." She said standing up. There was nine badgers behind her.  
"Lets go." Foxtooth growled fluffing out his pelt from the cold.  
Spiritstar waved her tail, with Aki by one side and Snakefang on the other they ran through the moor to the Windclan camp.

They stopped after the Windclan camp came into view. "Okay so here is the plan. Jaggedwhip, Dovesong, and Vixenclaw help the badgers as they attack the Windclan camp. The rest of us stay out here and make sure no cat will get out because they might warn the rest of the clans." The cats nodded in agreement. Aki let out a screech like thing and her and the badgers ran into the camp quickly Spiritstar gathered her warriors with a wave of her tail before they could run with them.  
"After the battle is won I will have Stormchaser guard by herself while the rest of us kill the badger." She whispered quickly putting her tail over Stormchaser mouth as she started to protest. She stood up and ran to join the battle patrol.  
The badgers must have already went in the camp because hisses could be heard. "Go." She ordered waving her tail. Jaggedwhip, Dovesong, and Vixenclaw raced ahead letting out a battle yowl. The rest of her clan quickly got into a defensive row, guarding the way they would get out. The hissing soon started to die down although their was still hissing scratching. One cat tried running away to get help but Spiritstar blocked her.  
"Going somewhere?" She mocked then scratched her face with her paw sliding her a few mouse lenths. The cat let out a hiss. She sprung on the tan tabby with white feet and pinned her to the ground. "Say goodbye." She sneered then lifted her paw to do the killing blow.  
"Stop!" Lizardfang shouted walking over to the cat, Spiritstar insistently let go. "Your Blossombreeze aren't you?" She demanded, the tan she cat hissed.  
"Yes and where you the one who stole my kits?"  
"Yes that was." She answered calmly. Spiritstar glanced at them wanting to kill them both, _what is gossiping have to do with anything!_ She thought flicking her ear.  
"Oh course I could smell your filth all over the nursery." She bunched her muscles ready to pounce on the cat who stole her kits but one of her back legs was damaged and she collapsed on her side.  
"What is the use of talking!" She spat.  
"I have an idea." Lizardfang said the looking at her with excited eyes the she turned to Clawstrike. "Go and get the three kits." She ordered then looked at the queen. "Stay their." _Who is she giving orders?_ Spiritstar thought crossly flicking her tail back and forth. Clawstrike dashed off in the direction on the camp while Lizardfang put a paw on Blossombreeze's neck so she wouldn't get away.  
No more cats tried to get out after that and the sun started to appear when the voices finally died down. Leaving Lizardfang and Stormchaser to guard they cautiously kept into what used to be the Windclan home. Cats bodies littered the floor a few badgers was laying their with their eyes blank, luckily none of the bodies where hers. Aki padded over to the remaining of her cats.  
"Now you must leave this is are new home." She said, her voice now firm.  
"No. We kill you." Spiritstar liked how Aki's eyes shown fear. "Kill them." Her cats leaped onto the remaining badgers they looked confused as they batted them then understood that they where lying. A large female grunted as swiping at her but she avoided then. She quickly leaped forward and sliced the badgers throat. The badger let out a confused whimper then collapsed into a heap. She wanted to spring on another but they where all battling her clan mates. A twig snapping caught her by surprise and she turned to see a big male badger on his front paws ready to send them to crush her spine. Frozen by fear she flattened her ears and closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come. She waited a few heart-beats but nothing happened. Slowly she opened one eye then the other. The badger was gone and instead a dark gray she-cat with thylacine stripes, white feet, underbelly, and tail, chest was looknig at her. She had bright red eyes and looked at her with concern.  
"You okay?"  
"Of course I'm okay!" Spiritstar snapped back licking her ruffled pelt. Suddenly Lizardfang returned with the three kits behind her.  
"Who is this!" Lizardfang asked in disgust, arching her back. The cat looked at her.  
"My name is Ivypelt." She said as dipping her head.

* * *

**Ivypelt is RockstarGirl504 ocs so thnx her for the cat :D**

**Oh and the next chapter will take like maybe a few weeks. Why is because I want to go back to like the prologue and add things to it to make it a better story (I will do that to every chapter) So yeah sorry for the wait in advance**

**I respond to every review and PM in case you want to ;) *wink wink***


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay so from now on I will NOT NEED ANYMORE EVIL CAT NAMES! Another chapter hope you enjoy :) **

**Reviews:**

**spyrofan34: Replied in PM**

**GraystreakTheWarrior: THNXS :D Yeah sadly I couldn't get your name in yet still need to though (The cat will come in though) **

** Crystalmere: Thank you for reading this ;3**

**Ryuuka: Okay I don't think I will now**

**ninjastar: Thnxs I think I might keep going now because from the reviews and everything it is hard to stop typing**

**CottonClaw123: Four reviews? Okay I will answer them. The first three reviews: Thnxs (I am noticing I am putting this a lot). Fourth review: Hmmm I guess but this is the last name I am wanting to putting in so it might take some time though IDK how long yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**  
"Ivypelt? Spiritstar she is a clan cat!" Snakefang hissed arching his back. Spiritstar was about to agree and kill her when she realized her pelt was matted with mud and she reeked of crow food.  
"Wait." She raised her tail to make sure that no clan cat can kill her. "She obviously looks like she's been living alone for seasons." Ivypelt shot her a look of gratitude. Spiritstar looked at her with no warm feeling. "But why did you spare your life to protect mine?" Ivypelt looked at her paws.  
"I was a clan cat." She began nervously not looking at the clans harsh stares. "I wanted to be great, but then I...I killed a kit...I ran away but they...They want to kill me" The clan didn't say anything. "I... I followed you to the gathering... The night you killed the deputy." She looked at the leader, her eyes now looked like fire. "I wanted to be like that so I was waiting for the right time to tell you." She dug her claws into the dirt. "I want to be in your clan."  
No one spoke, they all looked at her in silence. It was so silent that Spiritstar could hear a rabbit that was munching ongrass a few cat lengths away. Spiritstar flicked her ear.  
"I guess." She decided hoping that the clan would accept the cat. _If they don't they'll have to talk to me_. "I say these words by the power of the Dark forest, Ivypelt from this moment on you'll be known as Venomfang." Venomfang's eyes flashed with courage as she bowed her head. The clans eyes showed with uncertainly for the new comer. Snakefang eyes where now narrow slits at Spiritstar.  
"Spiritstar can you come here?" Snakefang asked walking over to fern bush. Spiritstar waved her tail and the clan broke apart as she trotted over to where Snakefang was waiting.  
"What is it?" She growled impatiently.  
"I don't trust Venomfang." He began.  
"Why?" She hissed, Snakefang flattened his ears.  
"I am worried about the safety-"  
"Of yourself!" She interrupted furious, flattening her ears.  
"I am worried about the safety of_ you._" Spiritstar's blood turned cold, _he loves me!_ The words screamed in her mind. Spiritstar pressed her face against Snakefang's.  
"I love you." She breathed, the conversation about Venomfang was gone. Snakefang licked her ear.  
"I love you too." They purred for a bit until Quietdawn burst through the clearing and skidded to a halt next to her.

"We've better leave soon I think a patrol is coming this way." She panted. Spiritstar nodded andgot up, Snakefang got up after her.

"Lets go. And bring the prisoner, Blossombreeze."

* * *

**Okay so back at the clans...**

Wolfshadow shivered as a cold wind blew through the trees, Leaf-bare was coming. His first warrior mission was to go to Windclan to ask for some catmint for Flairflame, who was developing Green cough. Dewdrop followed him for protection. Wolfshadow pressed closer to Dewdrop, her sweet smell felt like he was in the nursery again.  
"I haven't seen a Windclan patrol yet, do you think that we should go in?" She suggested.  
"No, we just got to the border, give them some time." Wolfshadow instructed. Dewdrop pressed even closer to him, her long fur felt soft against his.  
After a few heart-beats Dewdrop pounced on him taking it by surprise.  
"Ha! I caught a piece of prey for my clan." She mocked, friendly amusement in her eyes.  
"Hey!" Wolfshadow protested then got on his feet. Dewdrop laughed dashed off and climbed up a tree. Wolfshadow followed in friendly pursuit. They both laughed and played for a bit before Wolfshadow got back up. "Where is a Windclan patrol?" Dewdrop looked around.  
"I don't know. Maybe something is happening there." Dewdrop suggested. Wolfshadow started walking onto Windclan territory Dewdrop trotted to catch up. The scents of Windclan was stale, worried, Wolfshadow padded on. The scent of crow food reeked the camp, Wolfshadow gasped as he saw Scarface. His belly was slashed and his mouth was open in a silent plea.  
"What happened?" Dewdrop quivered.  
"Something bad." Wolfshadow growled, dipping his head respectfully to the once alive elder. They both walked into Windclan camp, dead bodies of cats littered the floor, along with something else.  
"Badgers!" He growled disgusted.  
"If badgers killed the clan then who killed the badgers?" Dewdrop asked sniffing to make sure the cats where dead.  
"Spiritclan!" The words burst out of his mouth. He expected that Dewdrop would say something else and not believe him but she nodded sadly.  
"It must be." She murmured crouching next to the body of the old leader, Rabbitstar.  
"We've have to tell the other clans." Wolfshadow announced standing up.  
"But shouldn't we tell our clan first." Dewdrop sputtered standing up.  
"Bring Thunderclan here but don't tell them anything, I'll bring Shadowclan and Riverclan." Dewdrop nodded and looked around. "What are you looking at?" Wolfshadow asked noticing Dewdrop's frantic eyes.  
"It's just that Blossombreeze isn't here. I mean we talked at gathering and we became close friends... Do you think she got away alive?" She asked hopefully looking at Wolfshadow.  
"I don't know if she is then she is some where in the camp." He nudged Dewdrop gently, then he turned to get Riverclan and Shadowclan.

That night when Wolfshadow returned to camp, he knew he couldn't sleep. He told Riverclan, Shadowclan and Thunderclan about Windclan and together they dragged the bodies of Windclan cats, Blossombreeze was still missing and more then half of his clan was still in the old clans territory, sitting in honor for the dead cats. The clans agreed not to hunt in the old territory, Wolfshadow was practically dragged home because he wanted to help. The nests where empty, three cats where sitting guard and the rest where sitting vile. Wolfshadow shivered and curled up tighter. Suddenly warmth pressed against him, he looked to see Dewdrop next to him.  
"I thought you might like some company." She whispered. Wolfshadow let out a grunt of happiness and slowly drifted into sleep.  
Wolfshadow woke up with a gasp. The sun was shinning and birds where singing. Wolfshadow got into a crouch as a plump mouse was eating a seed. It was bright and sunny not a cloud in sight. Pouncing on the mouse and giving it a quick nip to the neck the mouse went limp. Purring she set down the mouse. She stopped,_ How is it so warm, and how come I woke up here?_ Remembering how cold it was she got up and looked around, the place was unfamiliar. Panicking he turned in a circle, nothing seemed to help him know where he was. Suddenly a cat stepped out from a trees. More and more cats came now from all sides 'till they surrounded him. Wolfshadow's eyes grew wide with fear.  
"Welcome." A cat with a pelt that glowed like fire said dipping his head. "My name is Firestar."  
"Firestar!" Wolfshadow squeaked like a kit, then bowed his head. "It is an honor." Firestar dipped his head in return, Behind him another cat came. "Do you remember me?" Her voice was like silk and was as smooth as honey.  
"Uh..No." Wolfshadow felt awkwardly.  
"My name is Badgerclaw." She purred with amusement.  
"Oh yeah you helped Hawkstar defeat Greenstar after Hawkstar nearly died!" Wolfshadow gasped.  
"And I was Pinefur's mother." She added. "Now take a deep breath tell me what you smell." Wolfshadow closed his mouth and took in a deep breath.  
"Thunderclan cats." He began, another more strong pine scent hit his nose. "Shadowclan." The last breath he took smelled of fish. "And Riverclan." He opened his eyes Badgerclaw and Firestar looked at him.  
"Good job." Firestar praised. Suddenly it hit him like a claw.  
"Where's Windclan!" He blurted out, The cats around him shuffled their paws. Badgerclaw stepped forward.  
"They are here." As she said that a cat barely viable appeared.  
"I'm Rabbitstar." He meowed, Wolfshadow could see right through him.  
"Why can't I see you?" As he said that Rabbitstar looked at his paws.  
"As Windclan disappears in the real world so is it in Starclan, but there is one still left, Blossombreeze if she dies so will all of Windclan, alive and dead." Wolfshadow shuddered. Slowly everything disappeared and Wolfshadow woke up.

* * *

**Yeah hope you like the chapter remember to review or PM me ;D (I love every one)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay another chapter done :D I enjoy reading every review**

**TheGhost129: I know ;)**

**CottonClaw123: Ur welcome and thnxs for reading this series :D**

**Love lionblaze: I got the idea from a fan fiction called the darkest of hearts (good series) and thnxs for loving my book**

**Scarpath2001: Lol you can't wait for the next chapter? Well it's here :)**

**Smallkit lover: How do I put you in the story?**

* * *

**Chapter 15**  
When they stopped at camp, Lizardfang immediately did the plan he wanted to do. She beckoned the three Windclan kits with her tail and they stepped forward.  
"Now to prove your loyalty I want you to kill your mother." She ordered, the kits eyes stretched wide with surprise.  
"Your our mother?" One tan tom with white feet asked. The Windclan former queen dipped her head.  
"Yes and your names are, Larkkit, Brackenkit, and Troutkit." As she said that she looked at each kit in the eyes. A friendly spark of joy sparkled in her eyes. "I am so glad you are alive." The kit that was originally named Larkkit stepped forward.  
"So glad? Where was the search party's!" Larkkit eyes showed rage. "These cats at least appreciate us, I want to become a Spiritclan warrior!" The other clan let out a mummer of gladness. The queen looked at them heart broken.  
"I did, I never did stop looking for you, me and a few warriors went out for days trying to find you." Troutkit this time stepped forward.  
"Who joined you? I am guessing it was only our father and you sister, they where the only one who really cared!" As he finished he looked at Brackenkit hoping for another comment but the tan tom remained still looking at Blossombreeze with a stunned expression.  
"I am sorry the whole clan never paid attention to you. It's just that winter was coming and a fire happened was not that long ago so we where busy rebuilding..." Her voice trailed off and she looked hopeful at her kits but their faces never changed.  
"Hurry up." Lizardfang ordered lashing her tail. The kits flinched then got into an attack position and slowly walked to their former mother.  
"Stop." A voice that was cold with anger meowed as strolling into the camp. Spiritstar felt her paws itch with frustration. _Why was no one guarding the camp!_ She thought as realizing that maybe a cat should be assigned to do that job. A cat stepped out of the shadows and the little light revealed the cats face.  
"Wolfpaw!" She gasped his brother shown no sign of happiness.  
"I am Wolf_shadow_ now, and I have come to take the last of Windclan with me." Her brother growled. Snakefang hissed with anger and unsheathed his claws, while the kits had their ears drawn back in anger no longer facing their birth mother.  
Blossombreeze took that as a sign and quickly dashed away out of alley.  
Wolfshadow looked at the kits.  
"Come with us, you are living in crow food. Thunderclan will take care of you I promise." He meowed looking at the kits. Larkkit swiped a paw on his nose.  
"Yeah right! I never want to be a part of a clan who is hardly stronger then a kitty-pet." He spat, Wolfshadow dipped his head.  
"Well then good-bye I will see you in battle." He turned and walked out of the alley with his head and tail high. The clan watched him leave not one warrior wanted to stop him.  
"Now I think that you three should become warriors." She meowed looking at each kit proudly. The thee toms looked at each other pleased. "Larkkit from this moment on you will be known as Larksong." Larksong looked disappointed to not have an evil sounding name but he nodded. "Brackenkit and Troutkit, you will be known as Brackentail and Troutsplash." The toms nodded. "And I want a cat to be like a deputy. The cat will make sure that kits fetch us bedding and guards to guard the entrance." Spiritstar took a deep breath. "Snakefang will be in charge of that." Ripple of happiness ran through the crowd, Snakefang was a cat that everyone trusted. Snakefang did a curt nod of gladness before standing up.  
"Thanks I will do my duty for this clan survival." He meowed, then turned to the three newest warriors. "And I will teach the young ones some manners." The litter crouched down lower. The clan let out an amused purr and broke apart. Spiritstar watched as the clan began to separate and go off in different directions before she went into her den. Purring she curled into a ball and let sleep take her.

For once in her life she didn't go to the dark forest. Over three moons have past since she assigned Snakefang as deputy and their relationship had only improved since then. A butterfly flew past her nose and Spiritstar pounced on the winged creature, it flattened under her weight. Purring she let it go and it flew up and away. Purring she enjoyed this dream how green the grass looked, and how the trees looked soft and easy to climb. Then she felt a sharp kick in her stomach.  
Gasping Spiritstar woke up in her den, she let out a groan as another sharp kick came from her belly. Snakefang, who was sleeping next to her quickly scrambled up.  
"Spiritstar are you okay?" He demanded with concern in his eyes.  
"Yes stop fussing over- Ow!" She hissed as another kick hit her.  
Snakefang got up and dashed out of the den, leaving Spiritstar to herself. It felt like moons until Snakefang came in with Dovewing. Dovewing put a paw on her belly and stood their. She got off and let out a sigh of relief.  
"Spiritstar your having kits!" She meowed cheerfully. Spiritstar's eyes grew wide._ Kits? No no no I can't!_ She thought alarmed. Snakefang puffed out his chest.  
"I will go and catch you some prey!" He meowed and before she could stop him he dashed out.  
The day was long and hard, Spiritstar wanted to pass out because of the pain. The whole clan came in during it to encourage her, but still their was no sign of Snakefang. When Stormchaser came in with a mouse she refused.  
"Snakefang is catching me prey but isn't back yet, can you try to find him?" Spiritstar asked. Stormchaser raced out and for awhile no one came in.  
Soon four little bundles where next to her. She prodded one female with her paw, this kit was dead, it was born without a heart. She pushed the kit away from her. The other a black tom with brown feet looked sturdy and strong. The other two looked like something was wrong with them. She licked them the most hoping that their heart beat would increase but it soon went slower and slower, they where dead. A black tom with brown feet was the only one left and Spiritstar could tell that he was a survivor.  
"Welcome to the world little one." She whispered watching as her kit let out a little mew. She watched as it nursed and it soon fell asleep. Quietly she got up and walked outside her den where the clan was. Spiritstar was heart broken when she couldn't see Snakefang among them.  
"Where's Snakefang?" She asked Dovewing who was crouching down.  
"I am so sorry Spiritstar... But he got run over by a monster..." Spiritstar felt her heart stop and her blood turn cold. Her mate, dead and he never saw their kits. "We found his body run over with a rat next to him showing he was trying to catch prey for you." Dovewing continued sadly dipping her head. Spiritstar sat down. "The kits need you."  
"I have only one." She meowed, "the other three I had died."  
Getting up she walked back to her den, where the small kit was laying.  
"I am sorry you don't have a father, but you will always have him in your heart, Brokenspirit." She said curling up next to the kit.

* * *

**Please review?**


	17. END

**I am sorry but the continuation on this book is coming to an end. I am happy for so many followers/favorites but I want to make a different book, I need ideas though. (I will use most names from this book and characters that people wanted me to put in will be in the different story instead, sorry. But I need ideas for the story (AKA a plot) Please PM me one or put it in reviews I am sorry again. But I am hopefully making another book so keep an eye on my profile for one (if i can get an idea)**

**END OF STORY (sorry got it done quick)**

* * *

Chapter 16  
"I can't believe that you fell in love with that pathetic cat!" Greenstar shrieked at her the next night lunging at her. Spiritstar ducked and faced her.  
"Well you told me he was a strong fighter." She objected, as jumping to the side to avoid the former leaders claws.  
"Yes I did, but he was clearly stupid because he got hit by a monster."  
"He didn't know it was their!"  
"A good warrior needs to be ready for anything!" The two cats looked at each other with hatred. Spiritstar this time leaped on her mentor.  
"I am a full grown cat I don't need you!" She growled, Greenstar's eyes flashed  
like fire.  
"Then leave." Suddenly the dark forest vanished and Spiritstar was left in the dark, alone, with nothing around.

Spiritstar woke up and got up. Who am I? She thought looking at Dovewing and the rest of the clan. Does my life has no meaning, does my own clan have a meaning? She thought feeling more like a rogue then a leader. Missing the warmth of Snakefang as he told her how much he loved her or Greenstar's training session.  
Leaping on the great bin she called her clan. The cats looked confused that their where summon in the middle of the night but Spiritstar ignored it.  
"My clan I...I thought that my life had a meaning... But it does not." Immediately yowls of protest rang through the clearing.  
"It does!"  
"No it doesn't. Dovewing take care of my son for he will be raised as a good cat not one who likes blood." Dovewing looked horrified but dipped her head.  
"Yes Spiritstar."  
Spiritstar leaped off the great bin and left the camp.  
She left until she came to a tree with a twisted root, she layed down and went to sleep.

She woke up in the dark forest and looked around. A dog three times bigger then her was watching her growling, she closed her eyes as the dog charged and everything went white.


	18. READ I AM SORRY

**Okay I might remove this story Tinykit lover stop putting up negative comments I got really board typing it I am sorry it ended like this SO STOP PUTTING UP NEGATIVE REVIEWS I LIKE THE STORY I AM TYPING READ THAT IF YOU WANT! I just don't want to finish it, I actually improved my writing in the other story as well. Snowstripe I am sorry I just wanted to finish it, I might a remake of this story after the one I am typing (I won't end anymore stories like this I promise.) So now is everyone happy? I WILL REMOVE THIS STORY IF I GET MORE REVIEWS THAT ARE MAD ABOUT THIS. If you have anything else to say PM me.**


End file.
